Une nouvelle histoire
by Mizu Fullbuster
Summary: Après avoir vaincu Pain, Naruto change de statut et donc de vie. Mais, bien que l'avenir semble s'éclairer pour lui, ses ennemis sont toujours présents et de nombreux obstacles attendent le jeune fils du Yondaïme Hokage. Sa flamme de la volonté lui permettra-t-elle de surpasser tout cela ?
1. Une surprenante nouvelle

_Yo mina ! Ceci est ma première fiction sur le manga Naruto, je vous demande donc de faire preuve d'indulgence. Je suis une grande sadique dans l'âme donc certains persos souffriront (non ! on ne frappe pas l'auteur, sinon comment vais-je écrire^^). Pour ce qui est des couples, j'aime bien le yaoi donc il y aura peut-être du sasunaru mais j'aime aussi le normal donc si ca se trouve, je ferai du Hinaru ! Par contre, suivez bien car dans cette fic, Danzo a bel et bien été tué par Sasuke, mais bien avant le conseil des Kage. De plus, Sasuke n'a jamais attaqué Bee, ni le village de Kumo. Il est simplement déserteur et personne ne sait qu'il côtoie Madara. Par ailleurs, Naruto à appris à contrôler Kyubi et est devenu son ami. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1:**__ Une surprenant nouvelle_

* * *

C'était un bien triste jour au village de Konoha. En effet, l'homme qui aurait du devenir le Rokudaime Hokage, après la Godaime, Tsunade Senju qui se trouvait être dans le coma depuis l'attaque massive de Pain sur le village; venait de décéder, ce qui annonçait une ère nouvelle au village caché de la feuille, car Danzo Shimura, le cracheur de feu avait trop d'idées pour le développement du pays qui ne convenait pas aux principes des précédents Hokage, notamment le Shodaime, le Sandaime et le Godaime. Le conseil du village, ainsi que le Daimyo du pays du Feu se trouvèrent donc être dans l'obligation de se réunir afin de parler des mesures à prendre quant à l'élection du Rokudaime Hokage. Ils se réunirent dans un des bâtiments que le capitaine Yamato avait eu le temps de reconstruire. Chacun des conseillers, des doyens et des jounins prit place autour de la grande table du conseil, face au seigneur du pays. Puis, Homura, l'un des doyens prit la parole :

\- Notre village est en ruine, et c'est donc une très bonne occasion pour les autres villages de nous attaquer. Nous devons donc sans attendre nommer le prochain Hokage. Avez-vous des propositions ?  
\- Nous pourrions nommer Kakashi Hatake, proposa l'un des conseillers civils. Il est connu et apprécié dans plusieurs villages. De plus, il est le disciple du Yondaime, lui-même disciple de Jiraya-sama, qui lui-même a été instruit par le Sandaime. Il possède une volonté à toute épreuve et est un fin stratège. Enfin, il possède le Dojutsu du Sharingan.  
-C'est une bonne proposition, réfléchit le Daimyo.  
\- J'ai un autre candidat en tête, annonça Shikaku Nara, le leader des jounins. Il est plus jeune mais je ne pense pas que cela soit très important.  
\- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda le seigneur du pays.  
\- Il s'agit de Naruto Uzumaki.  
\- Mais…C'est le gamin renard, intervint sans aucun respect l'un des conseillers civils du village qui vouait une haine sans bornes au jeune garçon.  
\- Certes, mais il n'est ni plus ni moins que le nouveau héros du village. Il a vaincu Pain seul. Côté enseignement, il a été l'élève de Kakashi, mais aussi de Jiraya-sama. Et je crois savoir que c'est un grand ami de Gaara du Désert, le Godaime Kazekage. Enfin…

Cependant, il ne finit pas sa phrase car un chunin venait d'entrer dans la salle avant de poser respectueusement un genou en terre devant le conseil.  
\- Qu'-y-a-t-il ? C'est une session de la plus haute importance que tu viens d'interrompre ! s'exclama un chef de clan.  
\- Croyez-moi, je suis navré mais mes informations le sont aussi.  
\- Eh bien parle !  
\- Le seigneur Kazekage, Gaara du Désert, ainsi que d'autres ninjas du village caché de Suna viennent d'arriver à l'instant. Il semblerait qu'ils soient là pour aider à la reconstruction du village. Par ailleurs, le seigneur Kazekage est parti s'entretenir avec l'un de ses alliés d'après ce qu'il a transmit aux ANBUS.  
\- Avec qui est-il allé parler ? Cela pourrait être important pour nos relations avec Suna, déclara un conseiller répondant au nom de Takey Natsumoto, qui avait « insulté » Naruto peu avant.  
\- Avec Naruto Uzumaki.

Shikaku lança un regard victorieux aux autres membres du conseil et à Takey qui venait de se faire damer le pion. Ils se regardèrent tous puis s'adressèrent au chunin.  
\- Quand il aura finit sa discussion, demandez-lui respectueusement s'il accepterait de se joindre à nous pour un entretien très important, décida le Daimyo.  
\- Bien seigneur !  
Puis le jeune homme disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Et en effet, pas très loin du lieu de réunion, au terrain numéro sept, qui avait été miraculeusement épargné lors de l'attaque, se trouvait Gaara, un jeune homme roux, avec de beaux yeux verts mélancoliques, accompagné de Temari et Kankuro, son frère aîné et sa sœur aînée. Il regardait, sans se faire repérer, un jeune homme qui s'entrainait. Ce garçon avait des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivait dans la nuque, de magnifiques yeux bleus saphir qui reflétaient une grande douceur, une aussi grande mélancolie que celle de Gaara, mais aussi une grande persévérance tintée d'insolence. Il portait un bandeau ninja noir du village de la feuille sur le front, un t-shirt noir avec le signe des tourbillons en orange, un pantalon noir et sa cape de Sennin rouge avec des flammèches noires. Il était en train de s'entraîner à la maîtrise d'un jutsu, d'après ce que voyait le jeune Kazekage. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné d'un homme aux cheveux gris avec un bandeau cachant son œil gauche et un masque qui lui couvrait la bouche et le nez. L'homme en question, qui se trouvait être Kakashi Hatake et qui s'occupait de l'entrainement du jeune homme qui n'était autre que Naruto Uzumaki, avait senti que quelqu'un se trouvait au bord du terrain d'entraînement. Il stoppa alors Naruto.  
\- Naruto, je pense que nous allons faire une pause. Nous avons une visite de la plus haute importance. Approchez, s'écria-t-il, souriant, en tournant la tête vers la forêt. Et des bois sortirent le jeune seigneur accompagné de son frère et sa sœur.

\- Ga…Gaara !, s'exclama Naruto. Toi ici !  
\- Salut Naruto, dit le jeune homme avec un « grand » sourire, heureux de revoir celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui était l'un de ses plus proches ami. Il appréciait beaucoup Naruto car c'était le seul à qui il ouvrait son cœur en entier et qui pouvait le comprendre.  
\- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda le garçon.  
\- J'ai su que votre village était détruit, je suis donc venu avec de nombreux ouvriers afin d'aider à la reconstruction.  
\- C'est cool ! Merci. Mais pourquoi en personne ?  
\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, le village a été attaqué par l'Akatsuki, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto baissa les yeux, sachant très bien où voulait en venir son ami, qui tout comme lui avait été un jinchuriki. Le jeune seigneur ne l'était plus depuis environ un an car l'organisation Akatsuki l'avait capturé et avait extrait son Biju, le tuant par la même occasion. Mais Naruto, ainsi qu'une vieille mais honorable femme de Suna l'avaient sauvé et ramené à la vie, attirant la gratitude éternelle du jeune seigneur et de son village envers Naruto et Konoha.  
\- En effet, c'est Pain, le leader de l'organisation, qui nous a attaqués.  
\- Il cherchait à te capturer, demanda de façon purement rhétorique le jeune homme, inquiet pour son ami. Il était très soulagé de savoir que Naruto ne s'était pas fait attrapé. Il s'en serait voulu toute sa vie de ne pas avoir pu le sauver comme lui l'avait fait, surtout que cette fois il n'y aurait pas de résurrection miraculeuse.  
\- Oui et il a bien failli réussir. Mais au final je l'ai vaincu, cependant le village est en sale état.  
\- Ce n'est pas très grave. Au moins, il n'y a pas eu de morts. Bon je vais te laisser, il me reste des choses à faire, des gens à voir, et je devrai surement rentrer à Suna.

Et, soudainement, un chunin apparut devant Gaara, et posa un genou au sol.  
\- Shikamaru ! L'accueillit Naruto. Comment ça va ?  
\- Désolé Naruto, mais je ne peux pas rester discuter. Seigneur Kazekage, vous êtes convié à une séance du conseil du village, si vous êtes d'accord.  
Gaara, intrigué, accepta et suivit Shikamaru, laissant en plan son frère et sa sœur.  
\- Pffff, quel frère galère, s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes ninjas de Suna.  
Ils restèrent donc avec Naruto et Kakashi, à discuter de tout et de rien. Gaara, quant à lui, arriva devant le conseil.  
\- Bienvenue Kazekage-sama, salua le conseil.  
\- Merci, bonjour à tous. Pourquoi m'avez-vous sollicité ?

Le Daimyo lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé en détail, avant de lui annoncer pourquoi on l'avait convié à ce conseil.  
\- Nous sommes en passe de choisir le Rokudaime Hokage et nous voudrions savoir si vous aviez une opinion, puisque nous savons que nos villages sont en bons termes.  
\- Si je puis vous aider en quoi que ce soit, ce sera avec joie, répondit Gaara.  
\- Nous avions pensé à deux personnes pour ce poste. Kakashi Hatake et Naruto Uzumaki.  
\- « Naruto ?! C'est intéressant, il serait content » pensa le garçon. Mmmh, ils sont tout deux très puissants même si Naruto l'est plus. Pour l'expérience, Kakashi Hatake serait mieux, mais Naruto est plus jeune et il apprend très vite. Personnellement, je choisirai Naruto, mais c'est un ami proche, je ne suis donc pas très objectif.  
\- Merci quand même seigneur, vos éclaircissements nous aident malgré tout.

Gaara quitta donc la salle, curieux de savoir qui serait le Rokudaime Hokage : Kakashi ou Naruto. Il retourna au terrain d'entraînement numéro sept et resta un temps certain, puis regagna les quartiers des invités avec ses gardes du corps.

* * *

Voilà, mon premier chapitre est terminé. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Donnez-moi vos avis et ressentis ^^

Je tiens à préciser qu'ayant lu un grand nombre de fictions sur le site, j'ai pu voir que quelques points de mon histoire semblent ressembler à d'autres fictions, mais je n'ai absolument rien copié pour autant. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'en lisant ces fictions. Cependant, les autres étant déjà postées, si les auteurs pensent que mon histoire est un plagiat, je la retirerai afin de ne pas créer de conflits. Merci d'avance pour votre compréhension et à très vite !

Mizu


	2. Un nouvel Hokage

_Hello, me voici de retour... Pour vous jour un mauvais tour... Désolée, je n'ai pas pu résister ^^_

_Enfin, me voici avec mon second chapitre qui, je l'espère vous plaira tout autant que le premier._

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages du manga appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seuls les personnages crées par moi-même sont à moi (logique en même temps ;) )

* * *

_Chapitre 2: Un nouvel Hokage_

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent sans que rien de particulier n'arrive. Gaara était resté au village, « pour voir les évènements » avait-il dit avec un air mystérieux. Puis, un jour, alors que Naruto s'entrainait en forêt, avec Gaara et Kakashi, un ANBU apparut devant eux. Il attendit que les trois ninjas arrivent vers lui, s'inclina devant Gaara, puis s'adressa au deux autres ninjas, curieux de savoir pourquoi un ANBU était là.

\- Je suis navré de vous déranger, mais le conseil a délibéré et choisit un nouvel Hokage, nous, les ANBUS devons donc prévenir tous les jounins, déclara l'homme qui portait un masque de renard.  
\- Comment ?! Vous avez déjà trouvé un nouvel Hokage ! N'est-ce pas un peu prématuré ?, demanda le ninja copieur.  
\- Pour cela, il vous faudra demander au conseil.  
\- Et qui est le nouvel Hokage ? Est-il au courant de sa nomination ?  
\- Non, il n'est pas encore au courant. Il s'agit de…Naruto Uzumaki, s'exclama l'ANBU, en s'inclinant devant Naruto. Les ninjas, chunins et jounins n'ont pas encore voté mais le conseil ne doute pas que ce sera en votre faveur, Hokage-sama.

Naruto regarda Kakashi, qui s'inclina immédiatement, faisant rougir le garçon, stupéfait d'une telle nouvelle. Il n'en revenait pas. Cela faisait des années qu'il courait derrière ce titre, mais il croyait que le jour où il serait sien ne viendrait jamais. Par ailleurs, maintenant qu'il venait d'apprendre sa nomination, il se demandait s'il méritait vraiment ce titre ? Après tout, il avait le démon renard à neuf queues en lui. En plus, il n'avait jamais réussi à sauver Sasuke. Etait-ce vraiment juste de le nommer Rokudaime Hokage ? De son côté, Kakashi était on ne peu plus fier. Il venait d'assister à la nouvelle qui pouvait le plus le réjouir. Il était vraiment immensément fier de ce beau jeune homme qu'était devenu le garçon un peu fou et complètement insolent qu'il avait éduqué des années plus tôt. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, le Yondaime Hokage et il avait la même gestuelle et le même comportement que son ancien senseï. Il avait vraiment hâte de savoir ce que pourrait accomplir le jeune homme en tant que nouveau leader du village. Gaara, lui, salua son nouvel homonyme, très content, car il se doutait qu'il avait beaucoup influencé le conseil en parlant de ses liens avec le jeune ninja blond. Et même s'il était surpris que ces derniers l'aient écouté, il était heureux de savoir que Naruto venait enfin d'accomplir son rêve. Quant à Temari et Kankuro, ils n'en revenaient tout simplement pas. Ils s'inclinèrent devant le nouvel Hokage, en signe de respect puisqu'ils faisaient partie de la délégation de Suna.

\- Moi, mais…je…je suis trop jeune !  
\- Naruto, tu es plus âgé que moi si je ne me trompe pas. Et cela fait un an que je suis au pouvoir, intervint Gaara, « hilare » devant la réaction de Naruto.  
\- Certes, mais je suis moins mature que toi, et je ne connais rien à la politique ou à la géopolitique…rétorqua le jeune ninja.  
\- Si il n'y a que cela, je t'enseignerai...

Naruto regarda son ami, les yeux ronds. Gaara, lui enseigner ?! Il rêvait ou il avait bien entendu ?! Il trouvait cela drôle mais s'abstint de tout commentaire de peur de le vexer. Et pourtant, juste à côté, Temari et son frère trouvaient la situation extrêmement drôle et ils ne cachaient pas leurs rires. Mais Naruto, sachant que son ami faisait cela pour l'aider, accepta. Cependant, il était inquiet car il se doutait que son nouveau statut, même si le vote des ninjas du village n'avait pas encore été effectué, et donc, n'était officiel, impliquait de lourdes responsabilités. Gaara le regarda et vit à quel point il avait mûri ces derniers jours.  
\- Naruto, quand le vote aura été effectué, il te faudra envoyer un message aux autres villages cachés pour leur annoncer qu'un nouvel Hokage a été choisi. Cependant, je te conseille de ne pas leur annoncer ton identité, car certains, notamment le Tsuchikage, ont peu de respect pour les jeunes. Preuve en est que lors de mon… enlèvement, Konoha a été le seul village à m'apporter son aide.  
\- Oui, on verra cela plus tard, ça fait déjà beaucoup à digérer. Euh…ANBU-san, faut il que je me rende au conseil, ou dois-je attendre que l'on me demande ?  
\- Vous devez vous rendre dans la tente de Tsunade-sama, les doyens vous y attendent.  
\- Merci, vous pouvez disposer.

Et l'ANBU disparut comme il était apparu. Naruto regarda le ciel. De grands changements étaient en train de d'opérer, et il se doutait qu'en tant qu'Hokage, il pourrait changer beaucoup de choses. Il pensa à son ancien maître, Jiraya, et à son aîné d'apprentissage, Nagato, et il se dit qu'en devenant Hokage, il pourrait faire pencher la balance en faveur de la paix, surtout qu'il savait qu'il aurait le soutient de Gaara et de son village. Après avoir longtemps réfléchi, il se rendit à la tente de Tsunade, Baa-chan comme il aimait la surnommer. Il passa devant les deux ANBUS, qui montaient la garde et qui le saluèrent sur son passage. Car, en effet, la racine du village étant souvent rattachée à la protection de l'Hokage ou de surveillance, c'est selon, savait qui était son nouveau leader. Il entra dans la tente et se retrouva devant Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatare, les deux doyens du village. Naruto ne les connaissait pas très bien, mais il savait que Tsunade ne les appréciait pas beaucoup car ils voulaient sans cesse lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ils observèrent le jeune homme, essayant de le jauger afin de savoir ce qu'il donnerait en tant que Kage. Puis ils lui parlèrent.

\- Je pense que l'ANBU t'a prévenu de la raison pour laquelle nous t'avons convoqué, commença Koharu.  
\- C'est exact, il semblerait que l'on veuille me nommer Rokudaime Hokage. Bien que je me demande pourquoi on m'a choisit moi, je suis d'accord. Je ferai tout pour être digne de ce titre.  
\- Nous n'en doutons pas. C'est toi que nous avons choisi car tu es non seulement le plus puissant ninja du village, mais tu es aussi l'un des plus proches amis du Kazekage. Nous savons que tu feras tout pour protéger ce village, même au péril de ta vie. De plus tu es le jinchuriki de Kyubi donc tu seras à même d'être mieux protégé. Les ninjas n'ont pas encore voté, mais tu es tout de même considéré comme le nouveau leader du village. Félicitations.

Cependant, et Naruto s'en doutait, les doyens avaient cédé devant ce choix car ils pensaient que cela pourrait servir leurs intérêts.  
L'homme lui tendit le chapeau de Kage, rouge et blanc, avec le kanji du feu écrit en rouge dessus. Naruto le prit, puis il regarda le doyen, sceptique.  
\- Je dois vraiment le porter tant que je n'ai pas été intronisé ? Mes amis ne sont pas au courant et je souhaiterai qu'ils aient une bonne surprise.  
\- Non, si tu le désires, tu peux attendre, mais ne le perds surtout pas.

Le jeune Kage acquiesça, puis sortit de la tente pour rejoindre Gaara. Ce dernier commença à lui enseigner de nombreuses notions sur les tensions entre les villages cachés, les rapports de force existants, et ainsi de suite pendant plusieurs jours. Il lui expliqua aussi comment il devait se comporter lors d'une réunion officielle, car n'importe quel geste pouvait être mal compris et interprété. Le jeune homme apprenait vite au grand plaisir du Kazekage, qui lui aussi trouvait drôle d'enseigner à Naruto alors que c'était ce dernier qui lui avait indirectement permit d'être Kazekage. Et pour cela, il prenait son rôle très au sérieux afin que Naruto s'en sorte le mieux possible une fois intronisé. De plus, il était content de voir la nouvelle maturité de son ami.

Entre-temps, non loin de là se tenait Madara Uchiwa, le véritable leader de l'Akatsuki. Il était fortement agacé par le changement de camp opéré par Nagato car son « Gido rinne tensei » lui était normalement destiné. Décidément ce gamin kyubi lui mettait sans cesse des entraves. Cependant, maintenant que le village était en ruines, il pourrait plus facilement s'emparer de lui et lui retirer son bijuu. Il songea à fondre sur Konoha à l'instant, mais se dit qu'il allait attendre la nouvelle nomination d'un Hokage afin de faire plus d'impact. Il ne se doutait absolument pas de l'identité du nouvel Hokage, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il s'amuserait un peu avant d'extraire kyubi. Il réfléchit donc à sa future attaque.

* * *

Voilà la fin du deuxième chapitre est faite. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? L'histoire vous intéresse? A vôtre avis, comment vont réagir les amis de notre Naruto national ?

Naruto: Ils ont juste à s'agenouiller!  
Mizu: Tu en fais un peut trop je pense...  
Sasuke: Usuratonkachi, tu es trop baka pour qu'on s'incline devant toi...  
Naruto: Sasuke Teme! Tu n'es pas là et tu me critiques? Non mais ça va oh!  
Mizu: De toute façon, l'auteur, à savoir moi, ne divulguera aucune information, quelle qu'elle soit.  
Sasuke: Tu es sûre ? On peut t'aider si tu veux ? (fabrique un Chidori)  
Mizu: Oui, sûre de chez sûre (fuit!)


	3. Annonce

Je viens et je poste ainsi mon 3ème chapitre ^^ Déjà trois jours que je poste (c trop merveilleux xD )

Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais au génie qui a écrit ce manga :)

* * *

_Chapitre 3: Annonce_

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Naruto avait appris son changement de statut, et il passait ses journées en compagnie de Gaara. Il ne cessait de progresser, et Gaara pensait qu'il se débrouillerait plutôt bien. Alors qu'ils discutaient de possibilités d'alliances lors de missions entre leurs deux villages, un ANBU apparut et s'inclina devant les deux garçons.

\- Seigneur Hokage, Seigneur Kazekage, salua-t-il. Hokage-sama, les jounins ont voté. Ils on tous été très surpris mais ont tous voté positivement pour vous. Les doyens vous conseillent d'annoncer la nouvelle à vos camarades, puis de faire un discours pour votre intronisation officielle qui aura lieu demain.  
\- D'accord, j'y veillerai. Vous pouvez partir. L'ANBU s'éclipsa, et Naruto regarda son « collègue » tout content.  
\- Je vais te laisser, il faut au moins que je prévienne mes amis, sinon ils me tueront demain en l'apprenant et je n'aurai pas le temps de faire grand-chose.  
\- Je voudrais t'accompagner. Il y en a certains dont j'ai envie de voir la tête, répondit Gaara, mystérieux.  
\- ok, si tu y tiens.

Les deux jeunes Kage sortirent de la tente et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit ou se réunissaient toujours ceux de la génération de Naruto. Ils y trouvèrent tout le monde, en train de se reposer.  
\- Yo Naruto ! Ca va ? demanda Shikamaru. Salut Gaara (en dehors des trucs officiels, il lui parle en ami^^).  
\- Oui, il faut que je vous annonce un truc…  
tous ses amis se retournèrent vers lui, intrigués, et surtout surpris de voir Gaara qui semblait se retenir de rire à côté. Naruto lui mit un coup dans les côtes.  
\- Bon voilà. Comme vous le savez, le conseil s'est réuni il y a peu afin d'élire le Rokudaime Hokage…Et ben, je sais de qui il s'agit…  
\- Ah bon ! S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.  
\- Eh bah vas-y, accouche, lui dit Choji.  
\- euh…Bah en fait, c'est…Moi. Et en disant cela, il mit le chapeau de Kage sur sa tête.

Alors là, s'il y avait eu un appareil photo, il aurait fallu immortaliser ce moment afin de voir les têtes totalement ahuries des camarades de Naruto. Ils faillirent tous se casser la tête par terre à force de rire car ils ne croyaient absolument pas à cela. Certes Naruto était devenu très puissant, certainement plus qu'eux, mais il était loin d'être assez mature pour ce rôle. De plus, l'air très sérieux de leur ami les fit encore plus rire.  
\- Ah pas mal Naruto, on a failli marcher^^ s'exclama Ino, qui se tenait les côtes à force de rire.  
A coté, Gaara lui aussi "rigolait". Les têtes faites par les camarades de Naruto valaient le coup d'œil. Il se doutait qu'ils n'allaient pas le croire comme ça. Et puis la tête de son ami aussi valait le détour. Il avait une veine qui battait sur la tempe gauche, agacé que ses amis ne le croient pas, et il tirait une tête de 10 pieds de long. Il le vit réfléchir à une idée pour les convaincre et s'attendit au pire. Naruto se retourna et frappa dans ses mains. Un ANBU apparut immédiatement, surprenant ses compagnons, qui n'en revenaient pas.

\- Hokage-sama, salua-t-il.  
\- Demande l'équipe de cryptage de se rendre dans la tente qui m'a été allouée le temps que le bâtiment principal soit reconstruit. Je dois envoyer des lettres aux 3 autres grands villages cachés pour leur annoncer la prise de fonction du Rokudaime Hokage.  
\- Bien Hokage-sama. Et il disparut.

Naruto se retourna vers ses amis afin d'admirer leurs têtes. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Naruto n'avait pas menti, il était bel et bien le nouvel Hokage de Konoha. Cela avait beau être étonnant, ça n'en était pas moins véridique. Instantanément ils posèrent un genou en terre devant lui, l'embarrassant.

\- Non, pi...pitié re...relevez-vous, bégaya-t-il.  
Ils se relevèrent tous d'un même geste, avec de grands sourires.  
\- Eh ben, t'avais dit la vérité ! Tu le savais Gaara ?  
Le jeune Kazekage acquiesça, un très léger sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Arghhh, tu aurais quand même pu nous le dire ! Baka ! S'exclama Kiba.  
\- Humm, Kiba, je te rappelle que Gaara est le Kazekage, donc un peu de respect, lui dit Naruto.  
Les chunins, ainsi que Gaara regardèrent Naruto surpris d'une telle maturité de la part du garçon qui jusqu'à maintenant courrait partout, parlait aux nobles des autres pays comme à des amis, oui, ils étaient ahuris de cette remarque.  
\- Euhh, bah je suis désormais Hokage, il faut bien que je sois un peu respectueux, déclara-t-il, embarrassé. Je sais, ça fait bizarre.  
\- De toute manière, ce n'est pas bien grave Naruto, réagit le jeune Kazekage. Je…voulais voir leurs têtes.  
\- Bon, désolé, je dois vous laisser afin d'envoyer un message aux autres grandes nations.  
\- Je viens avec toi, le prévint Gaara.

Puis les deux jeunes Kages disparurent, dans un sunshin no jutsu pour l'un et un tourbillon de sable pour le second, pour réapparaître dans la tente du jeune Hokage. Naruto y trouva l'ANBU ainsi qu'un membre de l'équipe de cryptage.

\- Hokage-sama, vous m'avez fait demander ?  
\- En effet, il faut que j'avertisse les autres villages de la nomination du Rokudaime.  
\- Bien, que voulez-vous que je note ?

\- Alors : « _Honorable Tsuchi/Rai/Mizu/Kage  
par la présente, je vous annonce la nomination du Rokudaime Hokage, suite à différents problème qui ont plongé la Godaime Hokage dans le coma. Des réunions pourront avoir lieu afin de discuter de possibles alliances si vous le souhaitez et d'autres informations pourront vous être communiquées par la suite.  
Je vous prie d'agréer mes plus sincères salutations.  
Rokudaime Hokage. »_

Naruto regarda à plusieurs reprises la lettre, afin de savoir si tout était bien. Puis il ordonna que la lettre soit envoyée au plus tôt. Il ressortit avec Gaara, puis il décida d'aller voir l'un de ses amis, Neji Hyuga. Il avait quelque chose de très important à régler le plus rapidement possible.  
\- Gaara, je dois aller voir quelqu'un pour une promesse à tenir. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir.  
\- Je vais retourner avec Temari et Kankuro. Ils doivent se demander ou je suis passé, et se dire que je suis encore un frangin galère…

Naruto regarda son ami, choqué que ce dernier fasse de l'humour car ca ne lui correspondait pas vraiment. Puis, il s'en retourna et se dirigea vers la maison des Hyuga. Il passa dans le village, et tout le monde le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, et totalement surpris, car en effet, Naruto avait oublié de retirer le chapeau du Hokage lorsqu'il avait dévoilé la vérité à ses compagnons d'armes. Certains villageois étaient très heureux et scandaient « Naruto-sama est le Rokudaime », mais d'autres étaient indignés voire furieux que le gamin renard soit leur nouveau leader. Dès que le jeune Kage se rendit compte de la surprise des villageois et qu'il vit où leurs regards étaient tournés, il retira le chapeau et s'éclipsa dans un sunshin no jutsu, pour se rendre directement chez Neji. Une fois arrivé devant la demeure familiale du clan, il sonna et attendit. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux blancs lui ouvrit. Il s'agissait du chef du clan, Hiashi Hyuga, le père de Hinata et l'oncle de Neji. L'homme, qui n'était pas au courant de la nomination de Naruto, à cause de son absence au vote des jounins, se demandait ce que le jeune héros de Konoha venait faire là.

\- Bonjour Hiashi-sama, pourrais-je parler à Neji-kun ou à Hinata-sama, s'il vous plaît ?  
\- Ma fille est de sortie mais mon neveu est là. Je lui annonce ta venue, lui répondait l'homme avant de rentrer dans la demeure. Quelques minutes plus tard arriva Neji, tout essoufflé car il était en train de s'entraîner.  
\- Hokage-sama, salua-t-il, au grand dam de Naruto qui avait insisté pour que ses camarades continuent à l'appeler par son prénom.  
\- Neji, je t'ais dit de m'appeler Naruto…  
\- Tu es le nouvel Hokage, je suis obligé de montrer du respect pour l'honneur de mon clan, répondit le jeune Hyuga en grimaçant.  
\- Bah, si tu veux, grommela le jeune Kage.  
\- Que viens-tu faire là ?

Naruto hésita un peu, se demandant si ce serait bien vu par le clan, car bien qu'il soit Hokage,les affaires du clan ne regardaient que le clan...

\- Je tenais à t'annoncer, que maintenant que je suis Hokage, je compte bien « changer le destin des Hyuga », lui dit Naruto, en reprenant ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques années auparavant, lors de l'examen chunin.  
\- …Merci…Naruto. Je me doutais déjà de quelque chose dans ce genre, mais je n'étais pas sur que tu t'en rappellerais.  
\- Si, et je le ferai ! Je te le jure sur mon nindo. Je ferais en sorte que ta famille soit de nouveau réunie en une seule branche.  
\- … Je…Merci  
\- Eh ben, pour une fois que t'es à court de mots, rigola Naruto.  
-Ngh, fit en grimaçant de nouveau. (C'est un Hyuga après tout^^).

Puis, Naruto repartit afin de préparer son discours du lendemain.

* * *

Et voici les amis mon troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Qu'en pensez-vous? Aimez-vous le développement que j'en fais? Donnez-moi vos avis, vos critiques (constructives s'il vous plaît), et vos encouragements (ça fait plaisir ^^).

Mizu la folle


	4. Un discours éclairant

Salut à tous, me voilà pour poster mon nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à prévenir que le suivant mettra un petit peu de temps car je serais en examens :)

Voilà, sinon je vous dis bonne lecture et j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ^^

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ^^ (dommage :) )

* * *

_Chapitre 4:__ Un discours éclairant_

* * *

Le lendemain, au début de l'après-midi, sur la grande place, se tenaient tous les villageois, ninjas et civils confondus. Ils avaient été mis au courant que l'intronisation de leur nouvel Hokage allait se faire le jour même. La plupart des ninjas étaient au courant de l'identité de ce dernier, mais certains non, cependant les villageois ne le savaient pas. Iruka, qui était déjà très connu en tant que professeur à l'académie ninja avait été choisi pour annoncer la nouvelle. Il s'avança au bord du toit du bâtiment, gonfla ses poumons (eh bah oui, pour crier faut bien^^), et commença :  
\- Habitants de Konoha, villageois et ninjas. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Comme certains le savent peut-être, suite à l'attaque de Pain, Tsunade-sama est dans le coma. Cependant, à cause du contexte actuel nous ne pouvions pas attendre son réveil. Et par conséquent, le conseil a décidé de nommer le Rokudaime Hokage. Beaucoup d'entre vous le connaissent. Certains l'apprécient, d'autres pas, mais tous reconnaissent sa grande valeur. Je vous présente, accompagné du Kazekage de Suna qui a fait le déplacement, le Rokudaime Hokage : Naruto Uzumaki.

Et sur le balcon, apparurent Gaara et Naruto. Il portait le chapeau de l'Hokage, sa cape de Sennin avec, au dos, écrit « Rokudaime Hokage ». Il regarda les villageois et ninjas pendant un moment. Puis, il inspira un bon coup et commença.  
\- Habitants de Konoha ! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous me prennent pour un fauteur de troubles, un moins que rien ou un démon, commença Naruto, une grande tristesse dans la voix. Beaucoup m'ont persécuté dans mon enfance car ils avaient peur de moi et de mon avenir…Mais cette période est révolue.  
Il inspira l'air autour de lui, comme pour se donner du courage.  
\- J'ai trouvé des personnes qui m'ont sorti de ma solitude et ont apaisé ma colère. Ces personnes sont devenues mes amis, mes professeurs, ou encore mes camarades.  
En disant cela, il regarda les jeunes de sa génération avec un sourire mélancolique. Les villageois étaient très attentifs car ils avaient été surpris de ces paroles. Certains étaient honteux, d'autres tristes, d'autres encore s'en fichaient. Mais les plus tristes étaient les camarades de Naruto qui avaient vu combien il avait souffert.

\- J'ai grandi et j'ai commencé à avoir confiance en moi et mes capacités. Certes j'ai posé quelques menus problèmes à mon prédécesseur, Hiruzen Sarutobi (il sourit à ces souvenirs) mais cela est terminé. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Aujourd'hui je suis un shinobi de Konoha à part entière, et plus que cela, je suis désormais Hokage. Je ne suis pas un grand parleur, ni un excellent politicien, mais j'ai une volonté d'acier et une détermination à toute épreuve. Je veux protéger ce village qui m'a maintenant été confié, ainsi que vous, ses habitants : mes frères, mes sœurs, mes fils et mes filles. Nous portons tous la volonté du feu et elle brille au fond de nous. Ces enseignements nous ont été transmis par le Shodaime, qui a enseigné à son frère le Nidaime, qui a lui-même enseigné au Sandaime. Puis le Sandaime a transmis ces belles valeurs à Jiraya-sama et à Tsunade-hime et à quelqu'un d'autre dont je ne parlerai pas. Jiraya-sama a appris cela au Yondaime, et à moi-même. Ces valeurs nous portent depuis la fondation de Konoha et nous porteront toujours. En tant que Rokudaime Hokage, je jure sur mes ancêtres de protéger ce village, ses habitants et ses valeurs, jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut !

Les habitants de Konoha, ninjas et villageois confondus, le regardèrent, profondément marqués par les paroles du jeune homme. Kakashi et Iruka, qui se tenaient dans un coin, avaient les larmes aux yeux. Que cet enfant qu'ils avaient connus avait grandi. Plus que quiconque il portait la bannière de la volonté du feu et la brandissait bien haut, comme un symbole. Il deviendrait le plus grand des Hokage, cela était certain  
\- (ahh, Sandaime-sama, si vous aviez pu voir combien ce jeune homme que Naruto est devenu est valeureux. Vous aviez raison. Minato-sama voulait qu'on le considère comme un héros, et cela est arrivé. Le garçon qui se tient là, devant moi est un héros, le héros de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!) pensa Iruka, l'ancien sensei de Naruto. Je suis fier de toi Naruto.

Puis, petit à petit, les habitants se mirent à applaudir ce garçon, leur précieux Hokage. Ils lui firent une véritable ovation. Les villageois se mirent à profondément regretter ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à cet enfant, mais ils comprirent que malgré tout, il ne leur en voudrait jamais.  
Gaara aussi regardait Naruto. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel discours mais il le trouvait très approprié. Son ami se tenait droit et fier devant son peuple, en digne représentant des Hokage.

\- Ah si et pour finir sur un truc joyeux, je tiens aussi à vous annoncer qu'il y a une autre raison qui me fera protéger ce village. Mon père. Pour mon père, ce village était un trésor, son plus précieux trésor. Et mon père était…Minato Namikaze, le Yondaime Hokage.  
Les villageois regardèrent le jeune homme, stupéfaits. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il était le fils de leur ancien maître. Ils se mirent à chuchoter, puis ils lui firent une ovation encore plus grande, hurlant et chantant.

Naruto, quant à lui, regardait les villageois, se jurant de les protéger envers et contre tout. Le temps que les habitants finissent leur ovation, il se retira en lui-même, jusqu'à l'endroit ou se tenait Kyubi, ou plutôt Kurama.  
« - Tu as vu ça Kurama ?! Je suis un héros.  
**\- Mph… Sans moi tu ne serais rien gamin !  
**-Certes, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai changé, mais je te rappelle que je t'ai débarrassé de ta haine et libéré de ta prison.  
**\- Ouais bah t'attend pas à un câlin, je ne suis pas une peluche gigantesque...**  
\- Non, tu es une carpette ambulante et mal embouchée !  
**\- Espèce de sale gamin, tu vas voir. C'est les sobas qui se moquent des ramens ma parole. Plus mal embouché que toi, y a pas !**  
\- Hein, tu dis que des bêtises dattebayo'.  
**\- Yes, j'ai réussi à l'énerver, Je gagne encore. 500 à 0 pour Kurama ! pensa le Renard, heureux de son petit tour.**  
\- Enfin bon, tout est bien qui finit bien...  
**\- Oui, je sais… Il ne te reste plus qu'à récupérer ton ancien ami et tout sera bien.  
**\- Yep, je pen… » Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, sentant un chakra extrêmement maléfique se rapprocher. De plus il ressentait une cuisante douleur au niveau de ses yeux. Il ressortit de sa transe et regarda devant lui. Ce qu'il vit le choqua. Il voyait tout en noir et blanc, et il voyait les points de chakra sur les êtres humains. Mais ce qui attira son attention était un homme. Il n'était même pas encore dans le village, mais Naruto le voyait aussi bien que s'il était devant lui. Il portait la cape de l'Akatsuki : le manteau noir avec des nuages rouges bien que le jeune homme ne puisse pas distinguer la couleur avec ses yeux actuels. Sur son visage, il avait un masque avec un trou au niveau de son œil gauche.  
\- Madara… chuchota-t-il.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à Neji de vérifier ce qu'il voyait, il se souvint de sa douleur aux yeux, se demandant ce qui avait pu la causer, car il ne disposait d'aucun dojutsu. Il se retourna vers une vitre et ce qu'il y vit le surpris profondément. Ses yeux étaient devenus blancs et des veines ressortaient de chaque côté. « Le Byakugan » songea-t-il. « Comment est-ce possible, je ne suis pas un Hyuga ?! » Il se concentra pour rétracter ces pupilles merveilleuses, se disant qu'il lui faudrait absolument parler à Neji plus tard car ce qui venait de se passer était juste irréel. Puis il se tourna vers le jeune Hyuga.  
\- Neji, je sens un chakra maléfique, un peu avant l'entrée du village, tu peux vérifier ?  
\- Tout de suite Hokage-sama.  
Il scruta les alentours et vit la même chose que Naruto avait vue.  
\- en effet, il y a un homme là-bas. Il appartient à l'Akatsuki.  
\- Merde ! S'exclama le jeune Kage. Il se retourna vers Gaara, qui avait lui aussi un air grave, sachant que la seule raison qui pouvait pousser l'Akatsuki à venir était de capturer son ami ou une certaine personne.

Cependant, alors que le jeune Hokage allait demander aux villageois de s'abriter, il ressentit une énorme masse de chakra au-dessus du village. Il leva la tête et vit une gigantesque bombe, ressemblant beaucoup à celles que faisaient Deidara, qui descendait lentement vers le centre du village ou quelques habitations avaient déjà été reconstruites. Naruto se demanda quoi faire. Il vit Madara un peu plus loin, mais ce dernier attendait l'explosion pour capturer le jinchuriki. Naruto se creusa les méninges, mais il ne disposait d'aucun jutsu pour parer ce genre de choses. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire, mais se concentra intensément afin de créer une barrière de chakra, même s'il se doutait que çà ne pouvait arrêter une bombe. Il attendit le choc, mais ce dernier ne vint pas. 1min…2min, rien n'explosa.

\- Euh…Naruto, je crois que tu devrais ouvrir les yeux…lui dit Gaara, qui avait l'air choqué.  
Naruto rouvrit les yeux doucement et son regard alla vers le ciel pour voir ou était la bombe. Et, à la place de la bombe, il vit une immense vague de sable, qui avait absorbé la bombe, l'empêchant de s'écraser sur Konoha. Cette vague de sable lévitait juste assez pour ne pas tomber sur le village et protégeait tous ses habitants. Naruto se retourna vers le jeune Kazekage, pour le remercier de tout son cœur.  
\- Gaara, merci ! Tu viens de sauver le village, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste depuis le passage de Pain. Tu…as toute ma gratitude.  
\- Hm, Naruto, ce n'est pas moi qui ai créé ce bouclier de sable…  
\- Hein ! Bah c'est qui ?! Personne ne manipule le sable à Konoha.  
\- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu me donnes quelques explications…C'est toi qui vient de fabriquer ce sable, en puisant dans ma gourde.  
\- QUOI ?! C'est impossible, je ne sais pas utiliser le sable, s'énerva le jeune Hokage.  
\- regarde tes bras, ordonna doucement le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

Naruto regarda ses bras, et s'aperçut enfin qu'ils étaient levés, mains ouvertes vers le dôme de sable. Il n'en revint pas. Comment avait-il pu accomplir pareil miracle ? Tout à coup, il se rendit compte du chakra qu'il perdait, et vacilla. Gaara le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, passa un bras sous les aisselles du garçon, puis il reprit le contrôle de son sable avant qu'il ne fracasse le village. Il déplaça le sable en trop en dehors du village, et le reste revint dans sa gourde. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à son camarade. Ce dernier tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et il était très pâle, ce qui était très compréhensible puisque la manipulation du sable demande une grande précision et un mental d'acier. Autour d'eux, les quelques ninjas qui étaient restés pour protéger les deux seigneurs étaient bouche bée. Ils avaient tous vu que c'était leur Hokage qui avait manipulé le sable, et non le Kazekage comme s'y attendaient certains. Kakashi regardait son ancien élève, choqué. Il ne savait absolument pas que ce dernier disposait d'un tel pouvoir. Et d'ailleurs le jeune blond non plus vu son état. Gaara le ramena dans le bâtiment pour qu'il se repose, puis ressortit pour voir ou se trouvait Uchiwa Madara. Mais ce dernier avait disparu sans laisser de traces.

* * *

C'est terminé pour cette fois ^^

Alors, mon discours vous a plu ? Et les nouveaux pouvoirs de Naru-kun ? Je vous rassure, il y aura possiblement des effets secondaires, je ne sais pas encore, mais je trouvais ça sympa. Cela change un peu du baka habituel. Et puis, imaginons la tête des autres ;)

Allez Gambatte!


	5. Révélations

Salut tout le monde mer revoilà enfin. Dsl de mon absence, mais mes examens requerraient toute mon énergie. Je serai normalement plus dispo dans les jours à venir.  
Je viens vous poster mon nouveau chapitre qui j'espère continuera à vous plaire :)

**Disclaimer:**les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Chapitre 5:_ Révélations

* * *

Madara était dans une colère noire. Ce gamin renard venait une fois de plus de contre carrer ses plans. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit Hokage ? Et depuis quand contrôlait-il le sable ? Beaucoup de questions tournaient dans la tête de l'ancêtre des Uchiwa, et aucune ne trouvait de réponses. Décidément le fils était comme le père. Toujours à vouloir l'empêcher d'accomplir ses desseins. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, ce garçon serait bientôt entre ses mains, et il mourra comme son père avant lui. Il ne pouvait pas contrarier ses plans, personne ne le pouvait. Kyubi allait être à lui, tôt ou tard...

Naruto se trouvait en état de fatigue extrême. Il avait complètement vidé son chakra. A ses côtés se tenaient Kakashi, Sakura qui essayait de le revigorer, Gaara et Shikamaru. Tous se demandaient comment il avait accompli ce miracle. Le garçon se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, légèrement désorienté. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit ses amis. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'il avait un mal de crâne à lui en faire oublier son prénom même...

\- Yo Naruto, comment vas-tu ?  
\- Comme si un rouleau compresseur poussé par une dizaine de ninjas m'était passé dessus, Kakashi-sensei.  
\- Bah, tu ne dois pas aller si mal pour faire de l'humour… Mais maintenant j'ai une question. Comment as-tu fait pour utiliser le sable ?  
\- Je n'en sais absolument rien. Je voyais la bombe qui allait faire exploser le village, j'ai fermé les yeux pour réfléchir, et alors que je pensais qu'elle allait exploser, Gaara m'a dit d'ouvrir les yeux. Et qu'ai-je vu ? Une immense vague de sable. Je pensais que c'était Gaara mais non.  
\- C'est vraiment impressionnant. Normalement la maîtrise du sable est don héréditaire, annonça le Kazekage.  
\- Mais il n'y a pas que ça. A la fin de mon discours, j'ai senti un chakra maléfique, alors que je n'étais pas en mode ermite. Puis, j'ai eu une brusque douleur aux yeux. J'ai relevé la tête, et je voyais tout en noir et blanc. Je distinguais les points vitaux et les cavités de chakra. Je me suis regardé dans une vitre. Et j'ai compris que c'était le Byakugan.  
\- Le Byakugan ?! Déjà le sable, c'est étonnant, mais la pupille des Hyuga, c'est totalement impossible, lui dit Sakura.  
\- Bah attendez, je vais vous montrer.

Il se concentra, et fit monter son chakra jusqu'à ses yeux, puis il les rouvrit. Les autres présents dans la salle le regardèrent, totalement abasourdis. Les yeux du garçon étaient devenus blancs, et des veines sortaient de chaque côté de ses yeux. Ils se demandèrent comment cela était possible. D'abord le sable puis le Byakugan…  
\- Moi, cela me rappelle le don de l'ANBU que nous connaissons tous...  
Gaara réfléchit un instant.

\- Je sais que cela semble impossible, mais ce pourrait être un don héréditaire. Cela collerait aussi avec l'ANBU en question.  
\- De quoi ?! D'avoir le contrôle du sable et le dojutsu des Hyuga ?  
\- Oui, cela pourrait être un pouvoir qui copie les dons héréditaires des autres et se les approprient. C'est un don infiniment rare. Si cela est bien la source de la nouvelle maitrise de Naruto, il doit être, avec cet ANBU, le seul ninja au monde qui en soit capable. Il faut que tu apprennes au plus vite à maîtriser ces pouvoirs, et que t'essaie de voir si tu peux en copier d'autres. Je t'enseignerai la manipulation du sable. Et je te conseille de voir ton ami du clan Hyuga pour les pupilles. Tu en auras besoin pour te protéger de cette maudite organisation.  
\- Oui, je m'en doute. Mais avant cela, je pense que je vais envoyer un message aux autres nations pour demander un conseil des Kage.  
\- Quoi ? Et pourquoi ?!  
\- Cela fait la troisième fois que l'Akatsuki vient à Konoha. D'abord Hidan et Kakuzu, puis Pain et maintenant Madara. Il faut les éliminer définitivement. J'en ai assez d'être traqué comme un animal.  
\- Tu as raison. Il est temps de leur régler leur compte.  
Naruto frappa dans ses mains et un ANBU apparut.  
\- Hokage-sama !  
\- Faites envoyer un message aux autres grandes nations. Le Kazekage et moi-même demandons un conseil des cinq Kage de toute urgence, à Tetsu No Kuni. Qu'il ait lieu le plus rapidement possible.  
\- Bien seigneur.  
Puis l'ANBU disparut. Ensuite, Naruto se tourna vers son ancien sensei.  
\- Kakashi-sensei, vous pourriez activer votre sharingan, s'il vous plaît ?  
\- Oui !

Kakashi releva son bandeau qui cachait son œil droit, puis il ouvrit l'œil. On pouvait y voir une pupille rouge avec trois virgules noires. Naruto commença à malaxer son chakra et à se concentrer. Au début, il ne se passa rien, puis il commença à ressentir une douleur au niveau des yeux comme pour le Byakugan. Il continua, puis ouvrit les yeux. Et là, il vit tout. Pas de la même façon qu'avec le Byakugan, mais c'était tout de même impressionnant. Puis, il se posa une question, alors il se tourna vers Gaara.

\- Mais, utiliser ces pouvoirs alors que je ne fais pas parti des clans censés les posséder, ce n'est pas dangereux ?  
\- Non, si c'est bel et bien le pouvoir héréditaire dont je parlais, tu pourras utiliser les dons héréditaires des autres aussi bien qu'eux-mêmes. Pour l'exemple du sharingan, tu pourras développer tout ce qui y est lié, y compris le Mangyekou sharingan, mais celui-ci ne s'active qu'en tuant…  
\- Ton meilleur ami. Je sais et je ne compte pas le faire. Mais j'en connais un qui va faire une tête quand il verra ça. Il sera vert, rigola le jeune homme blond, égal à lui-même. Mais bon, il faut que j'apprenne à les maîtriser. Je vais aller voir Neji.  
\- Tu ne veux pas te reposer avant ? lui demanda Sakura.  
\- Non, il faut que je m'entraîne avant le conseil des Kage. D'après ce que je sais, le Tsuchikage ne prend pas les petits jeunots pour des gens fiables. Il faut donc lui montrer que malgré mon âge, je suis quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter.

Puis, sur ces mots, il repartit. Il se dirigea lentement vers la maison de Neji, croisant au passage de nombreux qui villageois qui l'acclamèrent. Une fois arrivé, il sonna. Une fois de plus, c'est Hiashi qui vint lui ouvrir, mais bien sûr, il n'eut pas la même réaction que la fois précédente.

\- Hokage-sama, c'est un grand honneur. Vous venez voir mon neveu ?  
\- En effet Hiashi-san, est-il là ?  
\- Il est rentré il y a quelques minutes. Je le préviens de votre présence.  
Puis il fit rentrer Naruto dans la maison et appela le jeune génie des Hyuga, qui arriva immédiatement.  
\- Naru…Hokage-sama. C'est un honneur. Que venez-vous faire dans notre humble demeure ? demanda respectueusement Neji.  
\- Je suis venu te demander un service Neji. Dans peu de temps, je vais me rendre au conseil des Kage, et avant cela, je désire m'entraîner. Accepterais-tu de me servir de maître ?  
\- Moi ?! Mais je m'entraîne selon l'école du poing souple, et seuls les possesseurs du Byakugan peuvent s'en servir. Que pourrais-je bien vous enseigner ?  
\- …Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer cela, mais il semble que j'ai un pouvoir héréditaire…  
\- Ah bon et quel est-il ?  
\- Il semblerait que je puisse copier et m'approprier les dons des autres. Puis m'en servir comme si j'étais né avec.  
\- Je ne…suis pas sûr de te suivre Naruto, répondit Neji, arrêtant instantanément le vouvoiement au grand plaisir de son ami et au grand dam de son oncle.  
\- Apparemment, je dispose du…Byakugan…confessa Naruto.  
\- Mais c'est absolument impensable et impossible, s'insurgèrent Neji et son oncle.  
\- Je pensais la même chose que vous jusqu'à ce matin. Quand je t'ai demandé de regarder à l'entrée du village, c'est parce que involontairement je venais d'activer le Byakugan et donc j'avais vu Madara.  
\- Prouve-le !  
Naruto acquiesça. Puis il se concentra, fit monter son chakra dans ses yeux…

\- BYAKUGAN, s'exclama-t-il. Et ce merveilleux dojutsu, surnommé l'œil blanc apparut sur les yeux du jeune Kage, à l'immense surprise des deux Hyuga.  
\- Voilà. Maintenant, je souhaiterai savoir si tu es d'accord. Si tu refuses, je comprendrai tout à fait, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
Neji regarda son oncle, qui hocha la tête.  
\- Tu possèdes la pupille de mon clan, donc j'accepte de t'aider. Cependant, c'est un secret absolu, et ce sera très difficile, surtout que tu as peu de temps. Je n'aurai pas le temps de t'enseigner grand-chose.  
\- En effet !  
\- Alors commençons.

Naruto passa les jours suivants à s'entraîner en compagnie de Neji, Hinata et Hiashi. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de difficulté à comprendre le principe du Byakugan, cependant, il eut du mal à apprendre et maîtriser la paume du Hake et le tourbillon divin. Malheureusement, puisqu'il tenait aussi à apprendre des techniques relatives au sable et au sharingan, il ne put pas s'entraîner autant qu'il l'aurait fallu, même si son apprentissage était extrêmement rapide grâce à ses clones.

* * *

Voili voilà, c'est fini ^^  
Alors alors alors ? Vous aimez ? Le développement est intéressant ? Dites-moi tout, je veux tout savoir ^^ xD

A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures (Pokémon attrapez les tous... Mauvais manga... Sorry ^^)


	6. Conseil au sommet

Ohayo mina :) Je sais que je n'ai pas posté depuis un peu de temps, mais c'est pour vous garder du suspense (et le temps d'avancer aussi xD )  
Mais maintenant, je viens vous la poster. J'espère qu'elle vous satisfera.

Un Merci particulier pour Maire de Tahiti qui fait un petit com pour tous mes chapitres, cela me fait bien plaisir ;)

* * *

_Chapitre 6: Le conseil au sommet_

* * *

Après l'entraînement avec Neji, il s'entraîna beaucoup avec Kakashi, car il tenait à maîtriser suffisamment le sharingan s'il devait affronter Sasuke. Il copia plusieurs techniques de Kakashi avec le pouvoir du sharingan, et s'entraîna à les utiliser. Puis, il finit avec Gaara qui lui enseigna l'armure de sable pour recouvrir son corps, et le bouclier de sable. Le reste viendrait instinctivement au vu des capacités du jeune homme. Bien sûr, le jeune Hokage s'entraîna aussi avec Kurama pour continuer la manipulation du mode bijuu. Alors qu'il essayait de combiner plusieurs techniques, sous le regard attentif de Yamato et Kakashi, un ANBU arriva derrière lui.

\- Hokage-sama. Votre demande de conseil a été acceptée, la réunion aura lieu dans deux jours à Tetsu No Kuni. Seulement deux gardes du corps sont autorisés.  
\- Bien, merci pour l'info.  
Naruto se retourna vers Kakashi.  
\- sensei, vous m'accompagneriez bien ?  
\- Pas de soucis Hokage-sama…Ce sera un plaisir de rester avec toi.  
Naruto s'en alla ensuite prévenir Gaara.  
\- Yo, le conseil va avoir lieu dans deux jours.  
\- Bien, nous allons enfin pouvoir régler le cas de l'Akatsuki une bonne fois pour toute.  
Naruto alla ensuite demander à Shizune de convoquer Neji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaï et Kurenai.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tous se retrouvèrent devant la tente de Tsunade, attendant de savoir pourquoi Naruto les avait convoqués.  
\- Salut les gars !  
\- Pourquoi nous as-tu convoqué Baka de Hokage ?  
\- …Bonjour à toi aussi Tenten. J'ai des missions pour vous vous. Gros-sourcils-sensei, vous ainsi que Tenten et Lee, vous aiderez à la reconstruction du village sur le plan des défenses. Et vous organiserez des tours de garde. Puis, avec l'aide de Shikamaru, vous trouverez des stratégies de défense et d'attaque en cas d'un autre coup foireux de Madara. Ensuite, Ino et Hinata, vous aiderez les médecins. Je sais que c'est quelque chose de fastidieux mais on en a besoin. Enfin, Kiba, Shino, Choji et vous Kurenai-sensei, je vous demande de vous occuper des possibles espions qui voudraient profiter de notre faiblesse actuelle. Il ne faut pas qu'ils trouvent quoi que ce soit. Je compte sur vous tous ! Vous pouvez y aller. Neji reste s'il te plaît.

\- Aye Hokage-sama, répondirent Hinata, Neji, Shino, Choji et Tenten  
\- Galère, fit Shikamaru  
\- Yep Naruto, s'exclama Lee, enthousiaste.  
\- Ah la fleur de la jeunesse, pleura Gaï.  
\- Ah lala, pourquoi moi ? Râla Ino.  
Puis tous se dispersèrent sauf Neji qui resta devant Naruto.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Si tu es d'accord, je veux que tu m'accompagne avec Kakashi au conseil des Kage. Je ne maîtrise pas parfaitement le Byakugan donc pour repérer des embuscades, tu pourras aider. De plus, je connais ta façon de combattre, ce qui sera plus pratique pour se coordonner. Alors ninja, ta réponse ?  
\- Bien sûr que je viens. Tu n'es pas assez malin pour t'en sortir seul, même avec Kakashi-sensei.  
\- Bon, ce commentaire n'était pas obligatoire. On part demain à 9h. Le Kazekage et sa délégation font le chemin avec nous. J'ai l'impression que Gaara ne veut plus me lâcher d'une semelle de peur que je me jette dans les bras de l'Akatsuki…  
\- C'est possible. Il t'apprécie beaucoup.  
\- Je sais…

Naruto se retourna et rentra dans la tente, ce qui signifiait que la discussion était terminée. Neji rentra chez lui préparer ses affaires et s'entraîner. Escorter le leader du village, même si c'est un parfait baka n'arrive pas tous les jours, il faut donc être à la hauteur.  
Le lendemain, Naruto se leva tôt. Il s'habilla. Il mit ses vêtements habituels, sa cape de Sennin rouge avec les flammèches noires, et cousu dans le dos « Rokudaime Hokage ». Il accrocha le couvre-chef dans son dos, sur le rouleau des invocations, puis il sortit de sa tente. Il était plutôt serein. Dehors, il trouva Kakashi et Neji, prêts au départ. Ils traversèrent le village et trouvèrent sur leur chemin tous les villageois et les ninjas non-occupés qui étaient venus souhaiter un bon voyage à leur deuxième roi du pays du feu. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre aux portes du village et y trouvèrent Gaara, Temari et Kankuro, prêts à partir.

\- Tu es en retard Naruto…  
\- Ah bon, tu es sur ? Bah désolé, fit Naruto, repensant soudainement à sa première mission en partenariat avec Gaara. Comme ça on est quitte, la dernière fois, c'est toi qui étais en retard.  
\- Hin, tu te souviens de cela…fit Gaara, se souvenant lui aussi de cette mission…particulière.  
\- Bon allons-y. En route pour Tetsu No Kuni !  
Les 6 ninjas partirent, direction le nord. Ils firent une bonne partie du chemin car ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés une seule fois. Mais le soir venu, ils décidèrent tout de même de faire une pause. Gaara et Naruto discutèrent du conseil pendant longtemps, puis finirent par s'endormir, veillés par leurs gardes du corps.  
\- C'est fou…  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kakashi-san ? Demanda Temari.  
\- Quand on les voit comme ça, on dirait deux jeunes adolescents, dormant tranquillement. Et pourtant, ils ont déjà vécu pire que la plupart des ninjas. Rejetés par Konoha et Suna, ils ont grandi seuls. Et pourtant ils sont devenus Kage. Cela est impressionnant de voir de si jeunes garçons être si puissants.  
\- En effet…

Les gardes du corps veillèrent chacun leur tour pour permettre aux autres de se reposer, puis à l'aube tout le petit groupe repartit pour le pays du fer. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la frontière entre les deux pays, ils tombèrent dans une embuscade crée par des chasseurs de primes. Ces derniers se disaient que vu leur jeune âge, ces deux Kage ne devaient pas être bien puissants. O combien ils se trompaient. En effet, Naruto avait perçu leur présence quelques heures plus tôt grâce au Byakugan, et c'est eux qui avaient tendu un piège à ceux qui voulaient les piéger. Les chasseurs de primes leur tombèrent dessus. Ils lancèrent une multitude de kunaïs et de shurikens sur Naruto et Gaara. Le Kazekage se protégea avec son sable et Naruto utilisa sa nouvelle technique, apprise de Neji.  
\- Kaiten, le tourbillon divin.  
Toutes les armes furent renvoyées ou dispersées.

\- Il y arrive déjà, s'étonna Kakashi. Puis, un combat commença entre les gardes du corps et les ennemis. Bien que nombreux, ils ne faisaient pas franchement le poids contre le prodige du clan Hyuga, le ninja copieur, le marionnettiste de génie de Suna et la princesse des vents. Ils furent laminés en très peu de temps, et le convoi put reprendre sa route. Une fois dans le pays, ils se rendirent le plus vite possible au palais du seigneur du pays, ou devait se tenir la réunion. Ils étaient légèrement en retard. Quand ils furent arrivés, un homme sortit du palais.

\- Seigneur Kazekage, Seigneur Hokage, bienvenue à Tetsu No Kuni. Je suis Mifune, le seigneur de ce pays.  
\- Merci, je suis Gaara le Godaime Kazekage.  
\- Bonjour, moi je suis Uzumaki Naruto, le Rokudaime Hokage. Nous sommes désolés du retard, mais nous avons été pris dans une embuscade. On a donc dû régler…le problème.  
\- Ah je vois, ce n'est pas grave. Venez avec moi, les autres Kage vous attendent. Nous passerons d'abord dans vos quartiers pour que vous puissiez vous rafraichir.  
\- Il fait déjà bien assez froid, grommela Kankuro, habitué à un climat plus chaud.  
Ils suivirent le seigneur à l'intérieur, escortés par leurs gardes du corps.  
\- Je dois dire que je suis surpris de voir deux Kage en si bonne entente, prononça précautionneusement Mifune.  
\- Nous…sommes amis depuis des années. Le fait d'être chacun chef de village n'a rien changé à notre relation, répondit le jeune Kazekage.  
\- Fort bien…  
Il conduisit les deux garçons à leurs quartiers, puis, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les mena à la salle ou aurait lieu la réunion. Dans la pièce ne se trouvait qu'une seule table, et trois personnes avaient déjà pris place.

A l'extrême droite, se trouvait le Yondaime Raikage de Kumo, A Yotsuki. Un homme grand et musclé, à la peau mate. Il avait un air très sérieux et n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier son voisin.

A côté de lui se trouvait le Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki Ryuutebin. C'était un vieil homme qui avait un air calculateur sur le visage. Il semblait ennuyé de cette réunion avant même qu'elle ne commence.

Enfin, de l'autre côté, à l'extrême gauche de la table, se tenait la Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi, du village de Kiri. C'était une belle femme aux cheveux roux, et on pouvait lire une grande tristesse sur son visage. Elle avait posé ses bras sur la table et attendait patiemment le début de la réunion.

C'est à ce moment que Mifune, suivit de Gaara et Naruto, rentra dans la pièce. Les trois Kage déjà installés se retournèrent pour dévisager les nouveaux arrivants. Ils furent surpris de voir deux petits jeunots. Il y avait un blondinet avec des moustaches de chat et un rouquin avec des cernes. C'était un conseil des Kage, pas une garderie.

Gaara prit place à côté de la Mizukage, puis Naruto s'installa entre Gaara et le Tsuchikage.  
\- Bien, déclara Mifune. Seigneurs Raikage, Tsuchikage et Mizukage, je vous présente le seigneur Kazekage, Gaara No Sabaku et le seigneur Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Ils ont été importunés durant leur voyage, ce qui a provoqué un léger retard de leur part. Je serai votre médiateur durant la séance. Je vous demanderai de placer vos couvre-chef devant vous afin d'officialiser votre statut.  
Tous le firent.  
\- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Les gardes du corps, de leur côté, avaient rejoint l'étage pour se positionner en cas de problème.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne prenne la parole. Chacun des dirigeants présents jaugeait son voisin afin de déterminer ce qu'il avait en tête. Toutes ces mascarades agacèrent grandement Gaara et Naruto, qui n'étaient pas là pour se tourner les pouces.  
\- Bien, puisque c'est Hokage-dono et moi-même qui avons sollicité cette réunion, je vais l'ouvrir, commença Gaara.  
\- Il fut un temps ou les petits jeunes n'avaient guère le droit à la parole, intervint immédiatement le Tsuchikage. Je me demande comme une personne aussi jeune que vous a pu devenir Kazekage Gaara-dono. Il en va de même pour votre allié de Konoha bien sûr. Même en pensant au fait que vous soyez le fils d'un Kage, cela s'entend.  
\- Je ne pense pas que notre jeunesse soit la cause de cette réunion et il en va de même pour notre filiation. Si nous avons demandé un conseil, ce n'est pas pour débattre de la façon dont nous avons pris nos postes, n'est-ce pas Tsuchikage-dono ? dit Naruto, avant de glisser un très léger sourire vers son ami.  
\- C'est exact ! Rajouta Mei. Continuez Kazekage-dono.

Le jeune rouquin hocha la tête.  
\- Je pense que vous tous ici présent avez déjà entendu parler de l'Akatsuki. Des criminels de rang S, tous classés dans le Bingo Book. Ils représentent une menace importante pour le monde ninja. Ils sont à la recherche des jinchurikis. Et d'après nos informations, ils en ont 7 en leur possession.  
\- Ils en ont 8, corrigea le Raikage. Mon frère cadet, Bee, le jinchuriki de Hachibi est tombé entre leur mains, il y a de ça une semaine.  
\- …Ils en ont donc 8. Cela signifie qu'il ne leur reste que Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queues à trouver. J'ai moi-même été un jinchuriki. Et je peux affirmer que ces types s'en fichent de détruire un village pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Il y a un an de cela, ils sont venus à Suna pour capturer Ichibi, le démon à une queue que j'hébergeais. J'ai…été enlevé par cette organisation. Ils m'ont retiré mon Biju et tué. Je serais d'ailleurs toujours mort si ce n'est sans l'intervention de Hokage-san et d'une doyenne de mon village qui a utilisé une technique de réincarnation. C'est donc en connaissance de cause que j'affirme qu'il faut éradiquer ces criminels.  
\- Pour cela, il faudrait d'abord trouver le jinchuriki de Kyubi. Il pourrait nous servir d'appât et d'arme contre cette organisation, proclama le Tsuchikage.

Gaara se tourna légèrement vers Naruto. Il se doutait que ce dernier avait moyennement apprécié la remarque d'Onoki et il le comprenait. Il ne supportait pas plus que son ami l'idée de traiter des êtres humains comme cela. A l'étage, Kakashi et Neji retinrent un juron. Comment cet homme osait il traiter les jinchurikis comme des objets ?! C'était insultant, d'autant plus que sans s'en douter, c'était un Kage que le vieillard venait d'insulter.

\- …Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Les hôtes de Kyubi ne sont pas des armes, ce sont des humains. On ne peut pas utiliser un homme comme s'il éprouvait aucun sentiment.  
\- Deux hôtes ?  
\- En effet, répondit Naruto. Kyubi a été séparé en deux et scellé dans deux personnes.  
\- Bon, certes, ce sont des humains. Mais ce sont aussi des armes de destruction massive…  
\- Tsuchikage, voyons ! Même si ces jinchurikis existent, ce doit être encore des enfants puisque l'attaque du démon renard sur Konoha a eu lieu il y a 16 ans. Vous n'allez tout de même pas utiliser des gamins.  
\- De toute façon, il faudrait d'abord les trouver, contra le vieil Onoki.  
\- Des rumeurs circulent comme quoi Kyubi appartiendrait toujours à Konoha, intervint Mei, même si elle n'aimait beaucoup l'idée d'Onoki.  
\- Est-ce vrai Hokage-san ? Demanda le Raikage.  
\- …Je…En effet, Kyubi est scellé dans deux ninjas de mon village. Cependant, je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette idée d'en faire des appâts ou des armes. Si l'Akatsuki les trouve, c'est terminé.  
\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas à vous de décider Hokage-san. N'est-ce pas Kazekage-dono ? demanda le Tsuchikage.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec Hokage-dono. Ayant moi-même été un jinchuriki, je trouve impensable de faire des derniers des objets. Je suis contre ce projet.  
\- Pff Ah ces gamins, ils ne connaissent rien à la guerre et à ce qu'il y arrive, s'énerva Onoki. A la guerre, il y a des sacrifices, et pour un ninja, se sacrifier en mission est la plus belle mort possible. N'ai-je pas raison Raikage-san ?

Le Raikage s'abstint de répondre, songeant à son petit frère. Il n'avait jamais considéré ce dernier comme une arme.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à voter !  
\- Non, je refuse. Vous basez la vie d'un humain sur un jeu de hasard. Savez-vous seulement combien les jinchurikis souffrent, surtout quand ils ont un démon dans leur corps depuis la naissance ? Ils vivent seuls, à l'écart des autres. Tout le monde a peur, les persécutent, les frappent. Ils passent leur temps à les insulter. Dans le monde qui est le nôtre, un jinchuriki doit fournir de multiples efforts afin d'être accepté. Et je ne supporterais pas qu'une personne qui a déjà tant souffert pour le bien commun soit sacrifiée, déclara Gaara, hors de lui, qui ne laisserait personne utiliser son ami et le second hôte pour ce genre de choses.  
\- Votre déversement de sentiment est magnifique Kazekage, mais si deux hommes doivent être sacrifiés pour des centaines de milliers, cela vaut le coup.  
Naruto, qui en avait assez entendu, se leva et quitta la salle, les poings serrés. Il n'en pouvait plus. Entendre ce vieil homme le traiter comme une chose sans âme le mettait hors de lui. Et s'il ne s'entendait pas avec Kurama, il aurait déjà réduit la pièce en cendres. A l'étage, Kakashi et Neji aussi en avaient plus qu'assez. Ils imaginaient à peine ce que pouvait ressentir leur ami en cet instant. Gaara se leva à son tour, pour suivre Naruto.  
\- Kazekage ! Ou allez-vous ? Tonna Onoki. Si ce gamin ne sait pas maîtriser ses sentiments, il ne mérite pas son titre. On aura tout vu, un Kage qui s'inquiète pour deux personnes. Le monde ne tourne pas rond.  
\- Ça suffit ! Vous qui paraissez tout savoir, vous ne savez rien en fait. La personne que vous avez insulté et que vous voulez utiliser, l'un des jinchurikis de Kyubi, n'est autre que Naruto, lâcha Gaara, d'une voix polaire. Estimez-vous heureux qu'il maîtrise Kyubi, sinon cet endroit serait déjà en ruines. Vous ne savez rien de l'étendue de ses souffrances et de celles de l'autre hôte, et vous osez dire des insultes pareilles en sa présence. Que vous ne sachiez pas qu'il soit l'un des jinchurikis de Kyubi, je m'en fiche, étant donné que vous saviez déjà pour moi-même. Et même si je ne suis plus un jinchuriki, je sais mieux que quiconque ce qu'il a vécu. Et dire que vous osez vous prétendre Kage…Vous manquez de respect aux plus jeunes, pensant qu'ils ne valent rien, mais vous non plus vous ne valez rien si vous sortez des insanités pareilles. Vous m'écœurez.  
Et sur ces paroles pleines d'une haine non dissimulée, il quitta la salle à grands pas pour retrouver son ami.

* * *

Et... Fini ! Ce chapitre est plus long que la moyenne ^^ C'est un bonus pour vous :)

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

Follow me :)


	7. La guerre

Salut tout le monde, j'ai pu voir que vous commenciez à être nombreux à me suivre et j'en suis heureuse. J'aimerai cependant avoir quelques reviews pour pouvoir m'améliorer avec vos avis, car sinon, je ne peux pas progresser.

Voilà la suite tant attendue, bonne lecture

**Disclaimer:** les persos ne sont pas à moi ^^

* * *

_Chapitre 7: La guerre_

* * *

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer son chakra, car il ne le contrôlait plus. Il le rejoignit sur le balcon de ses quartiers.  
\- Naruto, ça va ?  
\- J'en ai marre Gaara. Nous faisons tout pour survivre et être accepté, et voilà le résultat. Des objets, on est considérés comme des choses sans âme.  
\- Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai d'ailleurs enguirlandé le Tsuchikage avant de venir. A mon avis, il se tiendra tranquille maintenant. J'imagine combien tu as du te retenir, mais c'est l'intérêt de notre monde qui est en jeu. Rassure-toi, je ne le laisserai pas t'utiliser ni le deuxième si tu vois de quoi je parle, ajouta Gaara en lui faisant un clin d'œil, mais il faut que tu reviennes. On va donner une bonne leçon à ce vieillard.  
\- Merci, mais je ne cesse de repenser à ses paroles. Comment peut-on dire ce genre de choses avec un tel sérieux ?  
\- Je ne sais pas mais tu es plus intelligent que lui, tu feras face.  
Finalement, Naruto sourit. Son homologue avait raison. Il devait y retourner et faire face.

De leur côté, les trois autres Kage étaient restés scotché de la tirade du Kazekage. Il est vrai que Mei et A n'approuvaient pas non plus ce que voulait faire Onoki. De son côté, le vieux Tsuchikage ruminait. Comment ce morveux osait il lui faire la leçon. Il allait lui apprendre le respect. Mei, qui se doutait vaguement des idées d'Onoki, se tourna vers lui.

\- Tsuchikage-dono, je vous déconseille de revenir à la charge. Même si vous ne saviez pas que Hokage-san était l'un des jinchurikis de Kyubi, vous avez insulté un Kage. Des guerres se déclarent pour moins que cela. Ne recommencez pas à les provoquer, surtout qu'ils ont l'air d'être très proches.  
\- C'est le cas, lui dit Mifune. Cela fait des années que ces deux garçons se connaissent. Ils sont de bons amis. En vous ayant mis l'un à dos, vous avez fait de même pour le second.

C'est à cet instant que Gaara, suivit de Naruto, qui avait le visage fermé, rentra dans la salle. Ils reprirent leurs places respectives et attendirent. Mifune se tourna vers Naruto.  
\- Vous allez bien Hokage-sama ?  
Mei aussi regarda le jeune Kage. Elle voyait un jeune homme blessé dans son honneur, et elle se sentit honteuse de ne pas l'avoir défendu.  
\- Oui, nous pouvons reprendre, déclara sèchement Naruto.  
\- Si je vous ai offensé, je suis navré Hokage-dono. Cela n'était pas mon intention. Je soulignais juste l'utilité des jinchurikis. Mais cela était déplacé. Je ne tiens pas à faire de guerre, je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries, ajouta-il, souriant.  
\- Je…comprends Tsuchikage-san. Je me suis emporté mais c'est juste que j'ai trop souvent entendu ce type de commentaires et cela m'a ramené de mauvais souvenirs à l'esprit. Bon, comme vous l'a révélé Kazekage-san, je suis l'un des jinchurikis de Konoha, j'ai en moi une partie de Kyubi, qui, au passage, s'appelle Kurama et non Kyubi. Je suis en parfaite symbiose avec lui. Il n'est même plus scellé dans mon corps. Il y est car il voulait rester. L'Akatsuki a attaqué mon village par quatre fois...

\- quatre fois ?! S'exclama Onoki et Mei en même temps. Et sans vouloir vous offenser, ils ne vous ont pas attrapé, vous ou le second jinchuriki ? Continua Mei.  
\- Non, nous nous en sommes tirés à chaque fois. La première fois, ils sont venus à deux. Il y avait Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame Hoshigaki. La seconde fois aussi ils étaient deux. C'est d'ailleurs à cause d'eux qu'est mort le fils aîné du Sandaime, Asuma Sarutobi. L'un de mes amis s'est débarrassé du premier et j'ai liquidé le second. La troisième fois, c'est le leader de façade qui est venu. D'une seule technique, il a réduit mon village en cendre et tué toute sa population…  
\- Attendez, cela veut dire…  
\- Que Konoha n'existe plus. En effet. Cependant, je l'ai vaincu et il a ramené à la vie toutes ses victimes. La quatrième fois, c'est le véritable leader du groupe qui est venu, lors de mon intronisation officielle. Il a failli dévaster ce qu'il restait du village mais je l'ai protégé. Malheureusement, il est reparti.  
\- Vous savez donc qui est le leader ? Demanda Mei, très inquiète.  
\- Oui. Il s'agit de Madara Uchiwa, l'un des fondateurs de Konoha.  
\- Comment est-ce possible. Il devrait être mort depuis des centaines d'années.  
\- Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais je sais que c'est lui qui est responsable de l'attaque de Kurama sur mon village, il y a 16 ans. Il s'en est pris au précédent jinchuriki, ma mère, qui était en train d'accoucher, pour briser le sceau. Ensuite, il a manipulé Kyubi grâce à son sharingan et l'a forcé à attaquer Konoha.  
\- C'est fou. Il faut d'urgence prévenir tout le monde. C'est homme est très dangereux.  
\- J'ai écouté vos paroles, et puisque mon rôle est celui d'un médiateur, je vais donner mon avis. Je pense, qu'au vu de la menace, nous devrions mettre nos rancœur de côté, commença Mifune, appuyant son regard sur le vieil Onoki. Nous devons former une alliance shinobi, une armée coalisée des cinq grandes nations afin de vaincre une bonne fois pour toute cette organisation.

Tous les Kages le regardèrent, étonnés. Une alliance entre les cinq grandes nations ?! C'était certainement une des plus importantes décisions que connaîtrait l'histoire.  
\- C'est une idée intéressante commença Gaara. Mais n'est-ce pas risqué. Rien que de choisir un chef à cette alliance risque d'être dangereux.  
\- Dans ce cas, puisque je suis un observateur neutre, je propose de décider.  
Chacun des Kages, sachant que c'était la meilleure solution accepta.  
\- Bien. Dans ce type d'alliance, en premier lieu, j'aurais pensé à Raikage-sama. Il a l'expérience, suffisamment de jeunesse et de la puissance. Mais il est beaucoup trop impulsif et risque donc de mettre nos ninjas en danger. Ensuite, viens le tour du Tsuchikage, qui a l'expérience et la force mais d'une part il est trop âgé et de l'autre sa nation a souvent eu recourt à l'Akatsuki, ce qui l'élimine. Puis, il y a Mizukage-sama, mais sa nation a créé l'Akatsuki et cela ruinerait le moral de nos troupes.

Pour le moment, bien que digérant mal les paroles, tous étaient d'accord avec le général du pays du Fer.  
\- Il ne nous reste que Kazekage-sama et Hokage-sama. Ils ont la jeunesse, la puissance, la force, la détermination et le charisme. La seule chose qui leur fait défaut est leur manque d'expérience au vu de leur jeune âge. De plus, Kazekage-sama est quelqu'un de très réfléchi tandis qu'Hokage-sama mise plus sur sa puissance et sa chance, qui est d'ailleurs légendaire. Mon avis le voilà. Puisque ces deux jeunes hommes sont de très bons amis et qu'ils savent se mettre d'accord d'après ce que j'ai vu (il fait référence au fait que Gaara a su raisonner Naruto quand il s'est énervé), je propose qu'ils dirigent l'armée ensemble. L'un pourra se charger de la stratégie et l'autre de la formation des équipes, des commandos et des types d'attaques qu'il faut faire pour frapper ou cela fait mal.

Gaara et Naruto se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé se retrouver à la tête d'une armée, encore moins tous les deux.  
\- J'ai donné mon avis. Maintenant, c'est à vous d'accepter ou de refuser Tsuchikage-sama, Mizukage-sama et Raikage-sama.  
-... J'approuve l'idée de Mifune-dono, annonça Mei.  
\- Kumo est d'accord avec cette proposition, continua A.  
\- Bien qu'être sous les ordres de deux jeunots ne me plait guère, j'appuie cette idée, termina Onoki.  
\- Bien, cela est donc décidé. Kazekage-sama, Hokage-sama, vous êtes les commandants de l'armée des Shinobis.  
A l'étage, Neji, qui activait souvent son Byakugan pour vérifier les lieux, sentit une présence qui n'était pas franchement amicale. Il se tourna vers Kakashi pour lui dire. Ce dernier activa son sharingan, et arriva aux mêmes conclusions. Ils firent passer le mot à tous les gardes du corps, et apparurent devant leur Kage respectif

\- Que signifie cela ? Demanda Mifune.  
\- Seigneurs, nous avons de la visite, annonça Kakashi.  
\- Mais qui peut bien vouloir…commença Onoki.  
\- L'Akatsuki, prononça doucement Naruto.  
\- QUOI ?! Crièrent en chœur les autres Kage, mis à part Gaara qui s'en doutait.

Et, au centre de la pièce, apparut un ninja. Il avait utilisé un ninjutsu temporel pour se déplacer. Il portait la cape de l'Akatsuki, ainsi que le masque orange.  
\- Uchiwa Madara, présenta Naruto aux autres Kage. Le leader de ces criminels.  
\- En effet Naruto-kun.  
\- Que venez-vous faire ici ? Vous interrompez une session de la plus haute importance. Déclara Onoki.  
\- Croyez-vous que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de vous déranger ? Je suis là pour deux choses. Un, vous parler de mon projet « œil de lune » et deux pour capturer l'un des deux jinchurikis manquants

A ces mots, Gaara se déplaça subtilement et se positionna devant Naruto, pour le protéger.  
\- Ne crois pas jeune Kazekage que tu pourras le protéger lorsque je déciderai de l'emmener…  
\- Ne crois pas non plus que je me jetterai dans tes bras, intervint Naruto.  
-… Bien, commençons par mon projet. La récupération des bijus n'est qu'une petite partie de ce plan. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Juubi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Le Juubi est le démon à dix queues. Il réunit tous les bijus, d'Ichibi à Kyubi. Mon but est de les réunir en Juubi. Puis, je lancerai un sort, le Tsukuyomi éternel. Ce sort plongera le monde entier dans un genjutsu et alors, il n'y aura plus rien. Plus de guerres, plus de conflits, de rêves…  
\- Un monde sans rêves ? Mais dans ce cas, à quoi sert-il ? Demanda Gaara. Un monde n'est jamais parfait, il y a toujours des conflits. Mais il peut en ressortir parfois de bonnes choses.  
\- Non, le monde n'apporte rien de bien. Mais je changerai cela. Et pour réaliser ce que je veux, il me manque encore un Biju. N'est-ce pas Naruto-kun ?

Naruto déglutit. Il savait qu'en présence de ce type, il était en grand danger, mais il ne pouvait pas fuir et laisser les autres là. Gaara se rapprocha légèrement de Naruto, pour faire face à celui qui l'avait déjà tué une fois. Puis, il vit que Madara commençait à activer son Mangyekou sharingan.  
\- Désolé petit Hokage, mais je ne compte pas m'embêter à t'attaquer. Avec ce genjutsu tu te tiendras tranquille.  
\- Naruto, ne le regarde pas ! S'exclama Gaara.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque rien…  
\- Et qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça, Naruto-kun ?  
Naruto baissa la tête quelques secondes avant de la relever. Ses pupilles s'étaient changées en deux sharingans complets. Tous les autres Kages, sauf Gaara, ainsi que les gardes du corps de ces derniers le regardaient avec ébahissement. Ce gamin possédait le sharingan. Comment était-ce possible ?  
\- … Comment ? Comment peux-tu posséder un attribut du clan Uchiwa sans en être un ? Je sais que tu n'as pas pu voler ces pupilles puisque c'est moi qui les ai toutes. Vociféra Madara.  
\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te donner mes secrets ?!  
\- Bah, je les extrairais quand tu seras mort…

Madara activa Amaterasu, la lumière céleste et la dirigea vers Naruto. Mais Gaara éleva un mur de sable devant ce dernier afin de le protéger. Il ne s'imaginait pas perdre Naruto. Il l'aimait trop…L'AIMAIT ?! En réfléchissant longuement, il se dit que oui, il aimait le jinchuriki de Kyubi, comme son propre frère. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était jamais avoué cela. Il se souvint que, déjà, lorsque Naruto lui avait sauvé la vie, l'année passée, il l'appréciait déjà beaucoup. Naruto était vraiment spécial, il l'avait sorti des ténèbres, et lui avait fait trouver sa voie. Et rien que pour cela, il serait prêt à tout pour l'aider et le sauver. Il fut sorti de ses réflexions quand il sentit son sable changer de forme. Naruto passait à l'attaque. Ce dernier transforma le sable de son camarade en lances qu'il jeta sur Madara. Cependant, il resta discret afin personne ne sache que c'est lui qui manipulait le sable. Madara évita le sable aisément et continua d'attaquer Naruto. Mais les autres Kages non plus n'allaient pas le laisser faire. Ils se mirent tous à défendre Naruto avec leurs techniques. Malheureusement, l'ancêtre Uchiwa était bien trop fort pour eux. Il assomma le Raikage et le Tsuchikage et blessa la Mizukage. Naruto profita de ce court repos pour sortir et ne pas réduire la salle de conseil en cendres, mais c'était sans compter sur Madara qui le suivit. Gaara aussi y alla pour protéger son camarade.

* * *

C'est fini pour cette fois. Tout cela vous tien en haleine j'espère. Peut-être que quelques indices sont dispersés pour savoir qui est le second hôte et ce, depuis le début de la fic.  
Donnez-moi vos impressions pliz pliz pliz pliz pliz (*100000000).  
Je suis curieuse de savoir qui vous pensez être cet hôte mystérieux.


	8. Tragédie

Voilà pour vous le 8 ème chapitre, qui semble très attendu pour certains (n'est ce pas Maire ?)

bonne lecture les loulous

**Disclaimer:** les personnages sont au génie Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_Chapitre 8:__ Tragédie_

* * *

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils s'en donnèrent à cœur joie pour tout casser. Cependant, avec une bonne heure de combats, les deux jeunes seigneurs étaient éreintés, mais pas l'homme de l'Akatsuki. Ce dernier profita d'une brèche dans la barrière de Gaara pour apparaître derrière lui et l'attraper au niveau du cou. Et il serra pour réduire de façon drastique sa respiration et l'empêcher de se transformer en sable. Une fois que le jeune affaibli eut lâché prise, il le maintint et se tourna vers Naruto, qui se tenait juste à côté, quelques blessures sur son torse, mais qui était visiblement énervé par la « prise » de Madara.

\- Relâche Gaara immédiatement espèce de salaud !  
\- Doucement Naruto-kun, lui répondit Madara, tout en sortant un kunaï qu'il mit sous la gorge du jeune Kazekage, qui ne tressaillit pas le moins du monde.  
\- ….Que veux-tu ?  
\- Arrête de malaxer ton chakra, mets-toi à genou et retire ta pochette ou il y a tes armes…  
\- Tu ne veux pas aussi que je ferme les yeux et attende ma mort ?  
\- C'est ça, ou je le tue…  
Naruto regarda son ami. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir une deuxième fois tout de même. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas d'accord avec son idée mais c'était son devoir de l'aider. Il commença à obéir, se mettant doucement à genou, sous le regard désapprobateur de Gaara, puis attendit. Tout à coup, l'ancêtre Uchiwa disparut de son champ de vision, mais il revint aussitôt, juste devant lui. Il lui attrapa le visage d'une main, et plongea son regard avec son sharingan dans les yeux bleus de Naruto.  
\- Dommage pour toi mon garçon, mais je peux manipuler Kyubi…

Il pénétra l'esprit de Naruto afin de se retrouver devant le démon qu'il contrôla très vite. Puis il ressortit de son esprit et regarda sa nouvelle marionnette. Naruto avait le même sharingan que Madara dans les yeux et son regard était vide, déserté de toute émotion. Enfin, il se retourna vers Gaara.  
\- Désormais tu ne peux plus l'aider. Il est en mon pouvoir, lâcha-t-il. Toi, immobilise ton ancien camarade. Il risque de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, donc on va l'emmener.

Gaara regarda Naruto et vit son visage crispé, comme s'il essayait de se retenir. Mais ce fut en vain puisqu'il se jeta sur son ami. Le jeune Kazekage comprit bien sûr qu'il ne se maitrisait pas, donc il essayait de ne pas le blesser, ce qui n'était pas un mince effort puisque Naruto donnait tout ce qu'il avait. Mais le combat tourna court. Le jeune Hokage utilisa sa vitesse pour se propulser derrière son ami et il le paralysa en appuyant sur un point sensible. Gaara s'effondra au sol, conscient mais incapable de bouger. Il ne pouvait plus que regarder. Madara, satisfait se rapprocha de son pantin. Il le fixa dans les yeux.  
\- C'est bien. Maintenant…Dors !

Les yeux du jeune homme se fermèrent d'un coup, et il tomba à la renverse, la tête posée sur le torse du Kazekage qui ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Car, en effet, c'était probablement la fin. Il regarda son ami, qui était quand même bien amoché. Gaara avait quand même dû se défendre contre Naruto qui n'était pas un mauvais et il l'avait légèrement blessé. Cependant, il avait d'autres blessures que lui avait faites Madara au cas où il reprenne conscience trop tôt. Il lui avait brisé la cheville, l'épaule. Maintenant qu'il était inconscient, l'Uchiwa le ligota, puis il fit de même avec Gaara et il prit les deux garçons, chacun sur une épaule. Ensuite, il partit en direction de l'un des repères d'Akatsuki, une caverne située entre le pays de la roche et celui du vent. C'était à cet endroit même que le démon à une queue avait été retiré du corps de Gaara. Il pensait que, vu que cette cachette était connue, il ne risquerait rien pendant l'extraction du Kyubi. Il rentra silencieusement dans la caverne et se retrouva devant son organisation. Il vit Kisame, Zetsu, Juugo, Karin et Suigetsu. Il y avait aussi une femme, d'après les formes du corps, mais on ne voyait pas son visage. Un peu plus loin, se trouvait Sasuke. Ce dernier avait été convoqué par son aïeul quelques jours plus tôt, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. En sentant le chakra de Madara se rapprocher, il se retourna et ce qu'il vit le choqua. Son ancêtre portait deux jeunes hommes, Gaara et…Naruto. Quand il comprit, il lança un regard haineux à son ancêtre.

\- Tu te fiche de moi ?  
\- Pourquoi Sasuke-kun ?  
\- J'admets que je ne m'entends plus avec ce dobe mais je ne compte pas t'aider à le tuer sans même te battre.  
Intérieurement, Gaara ressentit de la gratitude pour Sasuke.

\- Je l'ai battu à la régulière…ou presque, rigola Madara.  
\- Alors pourquoi je ressens qu'il est sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu ?  
\- Tout simplement parce qu'il est bien plus puissant qu'il ne le laissait croire. Il est le Rokudaime Hokage.  
Sasuke resta bouche bée. Certes Naruto était puissant, mais quand même pas à ce point… Il n'aurait pas pu parcourir un tel chemin en à peine trois ans… C'était tout bonnement incroyable et le brun n'en revenait pas. Mias il savait une chose cependant.  
\- Je ne t'aiderai pas, fit Sasuke, en dégainant Kusanagi.  
Madara, qui s'attendait à cette réaction de la part de son descendant, avait déjà préparé sa riposte.  
\- Kâton : Déferlante  
\- Kâton : Technique suprême de la boule de feu, réagit Sasuke.  
Il évita habilement le coup de Sasuke, plongea sous sa garde, et appuya sur un point sensible pour le paralyser, le même point sensible que pour Gaara. Sasuke, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ancêtre soit aussi peu loyal ne put éviter l'attaque et s'effondra. Madara, pour ne prendre aucun risque passa des menottes qui retenaient le chakra à son descendant, puis il le projeta à l'autre bout de la salle, au fond de la caverne humide, ainsi que Gaara. Ensuite, il « déposa » Naruto par terre, au milieu de la caverne et le détacha puisqu'il était toujours sous contrôle. Il lui mit un violent coup dans les côtes pour le réveiller.  
\- Réveille-toi ! Il faut quand même que tu assistes à ta mort.  
\- Grmmmm…quoi ?!

Le jeune homme se réveilla. Il regarda de tous les côtés pour apercevoir si quelque chose pourrait l'aider. A sa gauche, il vit Gaara, attaché avec des menottes qui retenaient le chakra. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent avec intensité. De nombreux sentiments se lisaient dans leurs yeux. L'inquiétude, la peur, la culpabilité (pour Gaara), le regret (pour Naruto), la tristesse, et aussi,…l'amour, mais un amour fraternel. Et à côté de du jeune Kazekage, il vit qu'il y avait une autre personne, mais il n'arrivait pas discerner de qui il s'agissait. Après avoir fini son inventaire de l'endroit, il voulut se lever mais une fois de plus Madara plongea son regard dans les yeux océans de Naruto.

\- Tu ne bouges pas et tu ne parles pas ! ordonna-t-il en activant son sharingan.  
Et le jeune Kage s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, puis se rallongea, contre son gré. Un peu plus loin, Gaara et même Sasuke regardaient la scène avec horreur. L'homme se servait de Naruto comme d'un simple pantin. Le jeune Uchiwa avait vite compris que son ancêtre pouvait tenir Naruto sous contrôle grâce au sharingan, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires s'il voulait l'aider. Ensuite, Madara s'approcha de ses deux prisonniers. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'ils le dérangent lors de l'extraction du Kyubi qui prendrait au minimum cinq journées et cinq nuits. Il commença avec Gaara. Il attrapa son visage sans aucune douceur et le plongea dans un puissant genjutsu. Ce dernier pouvait toujours voir ce qu'il se passait mais avait l'impression d'être paralysé alors que seuls ses poignets étaient attachés. Il fit de même avec Sasuke, même s'il se doutait que son illusion tiendrait moins longtemps sur lui. Enfin, il s'adressa aux membres de l'Akatsuki.

\- Comme vous le voyez, notre plan est presque finalisé. Nous allons avoir cette partie du Kyubi et il nous manquera juste l'autre moitié. Et, une fois que le Kyubi sera nôtre, le plan œil de lune pourra débuter. L'extraction sera très longue pour ce jinchuriki car ils sont en parfaite symbiose. Nous devons donc d'abord séparer leurs chakras, puis seulement nous pourrons aspirer le dernier démon.  
Une fois son discours fini, Madara se retourna et fit une invocation pour faire apparaître la statue du démon hérétique. Une immense statue sortit du sol. Elle avait neuf yeux dont huit d'ouverts, et deux mains ouvertes en direction du ciel. Les six membres de l'Akatsuki restants, à savoir Madara, Zetsu, Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu et la jeune femme encapuchonnée se mirent en place sur les doigts de la statue. Après cela, Madara activa sa technique.  
\- Fuuin jutsu genryuu kyu fuujin (Technique du sceau : illusion du dragon des 9 sceaux)  
Neuf dragons de chakra sortirent de la bouche de la statue et se dirigèrent vers Naruto, toujours conscient. En effet, Madara voulait que le jeune homme souffre pour tous les problèmes qu'il lui avait causés. L'imposante masse de chakra entoura le blond qui fut soulevé en l'air et y resta, au centre du chakra. Pour l'instant, aucun chakra ne se dégagea du corps de Naruto car il fallait d'abord stopper leur symbiose pour séparer leurs chakras.

A Tetsu No Kuni, l'état de siège avait été déclaré après le « petit » passage de Madara. Des ninjas-médecins s'étaient précipités pour soigner les trois Kages encore présents. Le Raikage et le Tsuchikage reprirent rapidement conscience, mais la Mizukage avait, elle, besoin de soins plus importants. Elle fut donc évacuée. Les deux Kages étaient furieux de s'être fait battre de la sorte.

\- Les deux jeunots avaient raison…Cet homme dispose d'une force monstrueuse, déclara Onoki.  
\- D'ailleurs, ou sont-ils passés ? demanda A.  
\- Seigneur Raikage…commença Darui, l'un de ses deux gardes du corps, qui avait été sérieusement blessé lors de l'attaque.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Après votre…votre perte de conscience, Madara Uchiwa est sorti, poursuivi par Kazekage-sama et Hokage-sama. Un combat s'est engagé. Au bout d'une soixantaine de minutes, Madara a percé la défense de Kazekage-sama et a réussi à le bloquer. Puis il s'est servi de lui comme bouclier pour réussir à piéger Hokage-sama. Ensuite, je n'ai pas b

* * *

ien compris. Il a regardé le Hokage dans les yeux qui sont subitement devenus des sharingans…  
\- Oui, il le maîtrise.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas celui que l'on a vu tout à l'heure. Celui-ci était identique à celui de l'Uchiwa. Il lui a ensuite ordonner d'immobiliser Kazekage-sama pour qu'il ne pose pas de problèmes d'après lui. De ce que j'ai vu, il a appuyé sur un point sensible et l'a paralysé. Après…l'homme a de nouveau fixé les yeux du Hokage, et il s'est effondré.

Il les a emmené tous les deux.  
\- C'est insensé ! Pourquoi le gamin obéirait à Madara ? S'énerva Onoki.  
\- Le jeune nous a dit que cet Uchiwa pouvait manipuler Kyubi. C'est peut-être ce qu'il a fait à travers lui.

\- Nous devons les retrouver, déclara A.  
\- Non…Nous devons d'abord protéger nos villages…  
\- Est-ce que vous vous entendez, Tsuchikage-sama ? Intervint Kakashi. Je ne veux en aucun cas vous manquer de respect mais vous allez condamner deux Kages, comme ça ?  
\- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Je n'ai pas dit que l'on devait laisser tomber. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous-mêmes nous lancer à leur recherche. Nous allons envoyer des ninjas.  
Kakashi se retint d'en coller une à ce vieillard arrogant qui l'énervait fortement et accepta. Puis il retourna auprès de Neji.  
\- Ils vont envoyer des ninjas…  
-Et c'est tout ? Deux Kages se font kidnapper et c'est ça leur réponse ? Naruto risque de mourir…  
\- Je sais Neji ! Mais aller à l'encontre des ordres d'un Kage peut déclencher une guerre et Naruto ne serait pas content…

\- Bon, joignons-nous à l'équipe de recherche avec Temari et Kankuro.

* * *

Je suis sadique n'est-ce pas ? Je sais je sais, on me le dit souvent xD Mais, c'est plus drôle quand c'est comme ça non ?

Alors, je veux vos avis, donnez moi pleins de review que je sache quoi améliorer :) plizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Mizu


	9. Miracle

Hello,

comme vous le voyez, je viens rapidement poster le chapitre suivant pour vous faire plaisir. J'aimerais bien que, de votre côté, vous me mettiez des petites review pour que j'ai un avis objectif de ma fic, car, certes, vous la suivez, mais cela ne me dit pas ce que vous pensez.  
Par ailleurs, je poste aussi maintenant car, dès demain, vous n'aurez plus qu'un chapitre par semaine (voire toutes les deux semaines selon l'avancement de ma fic), à cause des études :)

Merci à **Maire de Tahiti** pour toutes ses review !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira  
Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Chapitre 8: Miracle_

* * *

Deux jours, deux longues journées s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de l'extraction. Sasuke et Gaara avaient pu se libérer de l'emprise du genjutsu mais n'arrivaient toujours pas à se détacher. Les liens étaient bien trop solides. Cependant, ils avaient redoublé d'efforts au moment où Naruto se mit à hurler. C'était la raison pour laquelle Madara l'avait gardé conscient. Il voulait le faire souffrir et lui faire payer pour tous les ennuis qu'il lui avait causés. Et pour lui, entendre hurler le jeune jinchuriki était quelque chose de jouissif. Gaara, lui, sentait au plus profond de lui la douleur de Naruto, comme si elle était sienne, car il savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Lui-même était déjà passé par là et bien que lui ait été inconscient lors de l'extraction de l'Ichibi, il avait beaucoup souffert. Il voulait tellement aider Naruto. De son côté, Sasuke se sentait honteux. Lui aussi ressentait la douleur qu'éprouvait son ancien ami. Il se mit à regretter de ne pas être resté avec lui pour le protéger. Certes, il avait découvert que son frère était un homme d'honneur et que tout était de la faute des anciens du village, mais Naruto, lui, n'y était pour rien. Il avait passé sa haine et sa colère sur le garçon, lors de leur bagarre à la Vallée de la Fin, mais il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser, l'abandonner, alors qu'il savait qu'il était pratiquement son seul ami. Maintenant, il allait mourir…  
NON, il ne laisserait pas cela se produire ! Après tous ses crimes, il ne pouvait pas y rajouter celui de la mort du jeune homme blond. Il essaya alors de briser ses chaînes, en vain. Mais il continua d'essayer pendant encore trois jours, sans s'arrêter.  
Madara, quant à lui, était aux anges. Le jinchuriki avait tellement hurlé qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Par ailleurs, il sentait que c'était presque fini. La vie s'échappait du corps du garçon.

\- Le processus est bientôt terminé. Nous entrons dans la dernière phase. Nous avons…gagné !  
Gaara et Sasuke se regardèrent, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Ils devaient se dépêcher. Gaara ne sentait presque plus la conscience de son ami et il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il allait mourir. Alors il entra dans une colère noire. Il ne supporterait pas que Naruto meurt alors que ce dernier l'avait sauvé. Ca, jamais ! Il se mit à concentrer son chakra comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et on put sentir une puissance immense monter chez lui. Tellement puissant que les chaînes « explosèrent » en morceaux, le libérant. Il se dépêcha de détacher Sasuke, puisqu'il avait besoin de lui, puis, tous deux se tournèrent vers Madara. Madara darda son regard plein de haine sur eux, puis il sourit (même si on ne voit rien sous le masque).

\- C'est terminé, déclara-t-il simplement.  
La masse de chakra qui maintenait Naruto en l'air se dissipa et le corps de Naruto retomba au sol. Il était pâle et immobile, comme une statue. Le dernier œil de la statue était ouvert. Cependant, alors que l'ancêtre s'apprêtait à désactiver son invocation, la statue se mit un trembler et un grondement sourd se fit entendre, comme un rugissement de haine. Un chakra rouge s'échappa de l'œil nouvellement ouvert de la statue et tournoya dans la caverne. Puis, ce chakra plongea vers Naruto et disparut en lui. Mais le jeune homme ne fit aucun mouvement, et resta immobile, aussi blanc que le cadavre qu'il était. L'œil de la statue qui venait de s'ouvrir se referma. Madara, ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes étaient ébahies. Comment cela était-il possible ? Qu'est ce qui avait pu rater ?

Gaara profita de l'inattention de l'Uchiwa pour se diriger vers Naruto. Il se baissa et prit son pouls. …Rien. Le cœur de Naruto Uzumaki, le grand héros de Konoha, le Rokudaime Hokage et surement l'un des plus grands ninjas au monde venait de s'arrêter. Le jeune Kazekage se mit à trembler légèrement. Lui-même était déjà mort et maintenant, c'est lui, lui, qui d'entre tous n'aurait jamais dû mourir. Lui qui avait enfin réussi ses rêves. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur les personnes qui ne le méritaient pas ? Il avait déjà tellement souffert tout au long de sa jeune vie. Ce n'était pas juste. De plus, le jeune homme s'inquiéta profondément pour le second hôte qui était surement en mauvais état à l'heure qu'il était. Il espéra qu'elle était en sécurité à Konoha.

Soudainement, le jeune homme fut entouré d'un manteau de chakra d'une couleur sableuse, comme celle qui l'entourait alors qu'il était encore un jinchuriki. Il n'en pouvait plus et voulait laisser éclater sa colère. Il avait enfin découvert ce que signifiait avoir un ami, après tant d'années de souffrances et de solitude. Il se mit à manipuler son sable pour détruire tous les membres de cette maudite organisation qui oseraient passer sous son nez. Sasuke, de son côté, se battait avec Madara, mais ce dernier, voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ce qu'il le voulait activa son jutsu dimensionnel et disparut. Après cela, Sasuke rejoignit Gaara qui s'était enfin calmé, puisque tous les membres de l'Akatsuki s'étaient barrés, vite fait bien fait. Il regarda son ancien ami. Il était toujours le même physiquement, mais jamais plus ses yeux bleus azurs pleins de détermination le regarderaient. Jamais plus il ne lui courrait après pour le ramener à Konoha. Jamais plus il n'entendrait sa voix… Au final, qu'avait-il gagné de sa vengeance ? La mort d'un des responsables. Mais un autre être cher était mort, sous ses yeux, sans qu'il puisse l'aider. Il le vengerait. Il tuerait ce maudit Madara (ah vengeance, quand tu nous tiens ^^). Il se le promettait. Il regarda ensuite son camarade de fortune et s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient sur son visage d'habitude inexpressif. Il sentait à quel point le jeune homme s'en voulait et était triste. Il aurait bien voulut le rassurer mais lui-même se retenait de verser des larmes pour son meilleur ami. Finalement, au bout de quelques heures, ou ils étaient restés là, prostrés devant le corps du vénérable Hokage (c'est zarbi, mais bon Naru est bien le vénérable Rokudaime), ils se relevèrent. Gaara, qui ne comptait pas abandonner le corps de son ami ici, le mit délicatement sur un nuage de sable, puis, accompagné de Sasuke, il ressortit de la grotte.

\- Que…Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demanda le Nukenin  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas le ramener à Konoha pour le moment. On va aller à Suna puis j'enverrai un message à Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi-san et Neji-san pour qu'ils viennent ici.  
\- Bien…

Les deux garçons reprirent la route en direction du village du sable, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Tous deux s'en voulaient énormément pour les derniers évènements, même s'ils n'étaient coupables de rien. Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux portes du village mais s'y arrêtèrent, à la grande surprise de Sasuke.

\- Attendons ici. Je vais demander au frère aîné de Chiyo-sama de venir ainsi que le conseil. Puis il faudra réunir les villageois.  
\- Chiyo ?  
\- Oui, une doyenne de mon village qui m'a ramené à la vie par le passé. Elle en est morte.  
\- Ah… Et pourquoi les villageois ?  
\- Naruto est Hokage, c'est un signe de respect. De plus il m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Il le mérite.

Gaara fit se poser doucement le nuage avec le corps déjà bien malmené de Naruto, au sol, et le laissa à la garde de l'Uchiwa, pour aller au village. Il le traversa discrètement, et pénétra dans le bâtiment principal. Il se rendit directement à la salle du conseil. Il venait d'avoir une idée.  
\- Kazekage-sama. Vous êtes déjà rentré ? Ou sont Temari-sama et Kankuro-sama ?  
\- Ils sont encore à Tetsu No Kuni. C'est une longue histoire. Ebizo-sama, j'ai une question.  
-Oui Kazekage-sama ?  
\- Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire tout ce que vous savez sur le jutsu de réincarnation ?  
\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?  
-… Le Rokudaime Hokage est mort…  
\- Celui qui vient juste d'accéder au titre ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Qui étais-ce ?  
\- Naruto…

Le doyen du village comprit immédiatement que l'Akatsuki était derrière tout cela et que Gaara voulait aider son ami comme ce dernier l'avait fait pour lui.  
\- Amenez-moi auprès de lui seigneur.  
Gaara, surpris amena le doyen aux portes du village ou l'attendait Sasuke. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Naruto au sol mais détourna la tête, se sentant coupable. Le doyen s'agenouilla près du blond et se figea. Il réfléchissait. Sasuke et Gaara respectèrent son silence.  
\- Je vais effectuer la technique, annonça le doyen au bout de quelques minutes.  
\- QUOI ?! Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé…  
\- Ce garçon vous a sauvé et il a fait comprendre beaucoup de choses à ma sœur. Je lui dois bien cela. Et puis, si ma vie doit finir ainsi, ce n'est pas bien grave. Je pense que c'est une fin digne d'un shinobi, comme celle qu'a eu ma sœur…

Le vieillard posa ses mains sur le torse de Naruto, tout comme l'avait fait Chiyo Baa-sama avec Gaara. Puis un dôme de chakra se forma et l'homme exécuta plusieurs mudra. Du temps s'écoula, beaucoup de temps. Puis, après environ une heure, le doyen s'effondra sur le côté, mort. Gaara et Sasuke regardèrent le blond, espérant voir un signe qui montrerait qu'il vivait.  
Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux mais il respirait. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier très rassurant. Gaara fit venir deux ninjas qui emportèrent le corps d'Ebizo. Puis, Sasuke et lui soulevèrent Naruto et se dirigèrent vers les appartements du jeune Kazekage. Ils déposèrent Naruto sur le lit et attendirent. Le jeune seigneur envoya un messager informer les gardes de Naruto ainsi que les siens pour qu'ils viennent à Suna. Le jeune Hokage se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il avait mal partout, surtout à sa cheville et son épaule et il pouvait à peine bouger. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose. Il tourna la tête et vit Gaara, et à côté de lui…Sasuke. Son ami, celui derrière lequel il avait couru tant de temps était là, à le veiller. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il vit que Sasuke était soulagé de le savoir en vie. Il décela aussi d'autres sentiments, mais ne sut pas les déchiffrer.

\- Naruto ?  
\- Salut…Gaara...  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Euh …J'ai mal partout... et je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose mais sinon, ça va…  
\- C'est quoi la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ?  
\- Euh…Dans l'antre de Madara. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, je t'ai vu…Et après, rien…  
\- Il a voulu extraire Kurama…  
\- Quoi ?!

Le jeune homme se replia sur lui, pour voir si son compagnon poilu était toujours là.  
« Je t'ai entendu morveux…  
\- Kyuu ! Tu es toujours là !  
\- Bien sûr, je n'allais pas laisser cet Uchiwa gagner…  
\- Ouais ! »  
\- Il est toujours là^^  
\- Tant mieux, lui répondit Gaara. Mais cela signifie que l'Akatsuki va continuer à te pourchasser.  
\- Bah, j'ai l'habitude…

Gaara laissa les deux garçons seuls afin d'organiser les funérailles du doyen. Sasuke en profita pour se lever, mais Naruto, qui était trop heureux de le voir à ses côtés ne le laissa pas faire. Il lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa. Sasuke en fut surpris, mais répondit au baiser de façon positive. Puis Naruto, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, se recula.  
\- Désolé  
\- Et pourquoi es-tu désolé, dobe ? Ça ne me dérange pas…  
\- Tu rentres à Konoha ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais les conseillers devront payer...  
\- Oui, je te le promets, ils paieront !

Et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce Gaara arrive. En les voyants, il toussota légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet de séparer les deux jeunes hommes.  
\- Les funérailles commencent dans une heure.  
\- Les funérailles ? demanda Naruto.  
\- A la fin de l'extraction, tu es mort et c'est le frère de Chiyo qui s'est sacrifié pour te ramener.

Le jeune Hokage prit un air grave. Il se doutait de ce pensait son ami du sable. Il se sentait triste pour le doyen mais heureux pour Naruto. Soudainement, on frappa à la porte, mais Gaara n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'une personne entra dans la pièce en courant. Sasuke, qui était en alerte se jeta sur cette personne et la plaqua au sol, visage contre terre. Une voix s'éleva alors.  
\- Eh, mais qu'est ce qui se passe datebane ? Gaara ? (elle utilise l'expression de Kushina, c normal^^)  
\- Sasuke, tu peux la lâcher.

Le jeune Uchiwa la libéra et la jeune fille se releva, avant de se jeter sur Gaara. Contre toute attente et à la grande surprise de Sasuke, mais pas de Naruto, le manipulateur de sable se laissa faire et l'embrassa même, heureux de la revoir après tout ce temps. Quand la demoiselle fut enfin satisfaite, elle le relâcha et se tourna vers Naruto et Sasuke. Sasuke la détailla. C'était une belle jeune femme, du même âge que Naruto et lui. Elle avait des cheveux rouges, encore plus foncés que ceux du Kazekage, et des yeux bleus, plus pâles que ceux de Naruto. Elle portait un masque d'ANBU sur la tête (pas sur le visage), un minishort beige, des protèges tibias et coudes noirs, un top noir, son bandeau de Konoha pendait, au niveau de son bassin, lui servant de ceinture et elle avait un long katana dans le dos. Il se souvint d'elle. Après tout, avant sa désertion, il l'avait considérée comme une sœur, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas connu longtemps. Cette jeune personne n'était autre que Mizuo Uzumaki, la sœur jumelle de Naruto Uzumaki, le Rokudaime Hokage. Elle était née en même temps que Naruto, quoique que deux minutes avant et avait, elle aussi, une partie du Renard à neuf queues en elle. Après la mort de leurs parents, elle avait grandi sans Naruto, qu'elle n'avait connu que des années après, lors de l'examen chunin. Ils s'étaient immédiatement rendu compte de leur parenté.  
La jeune femme aussi le détaillait, mais elle ne poussa pas ses recherches très loin.

\- Sa...su...ke...Ce n'est pas ...possible...  
\- Bah si...

* * *

Voilà, c'était un chapitre plus long que la moyenne pour vous faire plaisir. Il répond probablement à plusieurs de vos questionnements sur l'identité du second hôte. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrais ^^

A bientôt pour des nouvelles aventures :)

Mizu


	10. Retrouvailles

Hello,

Alors, la semaine n'a pas été trop longue ? Reprise pour certains, vacances (ou pas ^^) pour d'autres :)  
En tout cas, comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous, en espérant qu'il vous plaira bien ^^

**Disclaimer:** les persos sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Chapitre 10: Retrouvailles_

* * *

Ne le croyant pas, Mizuo enclencha ses Rinnengans. En effet, le don de Naruto étant héréditaire, et Mizuo étant sa sœur, elle le possédait aussi. Elle l'avait découvert avant Naruto et avait commencé à apprendre à l'utiliser, mais seule dans son coin pour surprendre son jumeau. Elle avait suivi quelques entraînements avec Hinata, Kakashi et Gaara, ainsi qu'avec Shikamaru, tout en leur disant de garder le secret. Pour le Rinnengan, elle avait pu le copier longtemps avant car elle avait « croisé » Pain pendant une de ses missions d'ANBU, et elle avait rappelé cet évènement à sa mémoire. Elle utilisa ses pupilles afin de vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de Sasuke. Une fois qu'elle en eut la certitude, elle lui sauta dessus.

\- «Nii-san », c'est vraiment toi...  
\- Hn...  
\- Toujours aussi peu causant, remarqua-t-elle.  
\- Hn...  
\- J'ai une idée pour te faire parler. HENGE !  
La jeune femme se transforma en une Sakura Haruno de 12 ans, celle qui était encore la vraie fan girl.  
\- Sas'ke-kun ! Kyaaaa  
\- Non...Pas ça !  
Le jeune Uchiwa opta pour une magnifique fuite et ne revint que quand Mizuo redevint elle-même.  
-Tcch, tu me le paieras...  
\- Oui, oui, c'est ça Nii-san.  
\- Eh, c'est de moi que tu devrais t'occuper, intervint Naruto, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tu bécotes Gaara, tu sautes sur Sasuke, et moi ? Et pourquoi tu es là ? Tu devais me remplacer au village. (Je ne l'ai pas dit plus tôt pour garder la surprise du nouveau perso)

La jeune femme commença par rougir de sa première remarque par rapport à Gaara. Il se trouvait qu'elle était la fiancée du jeune Kazekage, comme le prouvait l'anneau qu'elle portait à sa main gauche, une bague avec le symbole de Suna dessus afin qu'elle n'ait jamais de problème pour entrer dans l'enceinte du village. Gaara la lui avait donnée peu après qu'ils aient commencé à sortir ensemble. Bien sûr le jeune homme était peu bavard et assez renfermé, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle l'aimait. D'ailleurs, que ce soit à Konoha ou à Suna, beaucoup de taquineries fusaient, surtout quand elle venait à Suna avec Kakashi. Mais elle avait parfois eu quelques problèmes avec des ninjas de Gaara.

FLASH-BACK

Cela faisait maintenant un an que Mizuo était la fiancée officielle du Kazekage. Pour lui faire plaisir, Tsunade lui donnait souvent des missions de liaison. Une fois, elle en reçut une à accomplir avec Kakashi. Elle désespéra car elle connaissait le tempérament taquin du jounin. Il allait encore se moquer. Ils firent le voyage rapidement et sans échanger plus de paroles que nécessaires, Mizuo étant pressée de revoir son amant et Kakashi étant déjà mort de rire de ses futures farces. Ils arrivèrent au village en trois jours. Une fois aux portes du village, ils furent naturellement stoppés afin que l'on vérifie leurs identités.  
\- Identifiez-vous s'il vous plaît.  
\- Je suis Kakashi Hatake, jounin de Konoha.  
\- Et elle, c'est qui ? demanda dédaigneusement l'homme qui, étant assez sexiste, ne supportait pas de voir qu'une femme puisse être haut gradée. De plus, il était devenu ninja assez récemment et ne connaissait pas la demoiselle.  
\- Je suis...  
\- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai demandé poulette, reste à ta place.

Une veine se mit à battre furieusement sur la tempe de Mizuo. En la regardant, Kakashi eut l'impression de voir Naruto. Ils étaient bien de la même famille. Elle avait le caractère dangereux de sa mère et elle était aussi insolente qu'elle. De plus, elle avait la répartie de Minato. Il avait dû déteindre sur elle de manière héréditaire. La demoiselle réagit rapidement, sortant son katana. Et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, elle se retrouve derrière l'homme, son katana sous sa gorge.  
\- Bah pourtant, je pense que tu vas quand même m'écouter. Je suis Mizuo Uzumaki, chef des ANBU de Konoha, sœur de l'un des jinchurikis de Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki qui est apprenti Hokage et accessoirement je suis aussi la fiancée du Kazekage.  
Puis elle lâcha l'homme stupéfait. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait insulté la fiancée de Gaara-sama. Il s'inclina très bas devant elle.  
\- Je suis profondément navré Mizuo-sama. Mon comportement est inacceptable et j'accepterai mon châtiment avec joie si nécessaire.  
Kakashi, lui pouffa de rire. Mizuo le regarda.  
\- Ha haha, Mizuo-sama...sama...ha ha...

Il regarda la jeune femme, plié en deux. Elle aussi le regarda et enclencha son sharingan. Le jounin s'arrêta instantanément, sachant à quel point les illusions de la jeune femme étaient affreuses. En effet, il en avait fait lui-même l'expérience quand elle l'avait surpris dans l'onsen à reluquer les filles nues. Il avait passé deux jours à l'hôpital tellement l'illusion avait été rude. Depuis, il se cachait mieux...et continuait d'observer avec plus de discrétion.  
\- Je verrai avec le Kazekage pour ta sanction. Reprends ton poste, et sois moins arrogant avec les femmes. Certaines pourraient te tuer en quelques secondes, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire légèrement sadique.  
L'homme se douta qu'elle en faisait partie.  
\- Bien Mizuo-sama.

Kakashi, qui s'était demandé pourquoi elle donnait un tel ordre se souvint que Gaara avait annoncé qu'elle avait tout pouvoir, ou presque, sur les ninjas de Suna (puisque elle n'est pas encore sa femme, mais comme c'est sa fiancée, elle peut parfaitement l'aider, le seconder ou donner des missions si il est absent. Cependant, son assistante principale reste Temari, qui est aussi chargée de la liaison entre Suna et Konoha, ce qui lui permet de voir Shikamaru.) Ensuite, les deux ninjas se rendirent au bâtiment principal. Ils y croisèrent tout d'abord Kankuro.  
\- Kakashi-san, Mizuo-chan, bienvenue.  
\- Salut. Merci. Sais-tu ou est Gaara ? demanda Mizuo, qui semblait très énervée.  
\- Euh...Il est dans son bureau.  
\- Okay, merci. Kakashi-sempaï, restez-là s'il vous plaît.  
Le jounin, « apeuré » acquiesça. Il savait pertinemment que la demoiselle allait dire à Gaara de châtier cet impertinent. Après tout, valait mieux que ce soit Gaara que Naruto. Ce dernier était un peu surprotecteur avec sa sœur et aurait fait chèrement payer à cet homme son manque de respect envers la jeune femme.

Bien entendu la jeune femme fit exactement ce que Kakashi pensait. Et l'homme fut relevé de ses fonctions.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK.

De plus, politiquement la jeune fille occupait aussi une place importante. Elle entretenait de très bonnes relations avec Killerbee, qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'une de ses missions d'ANBU, et avec qui elle aimait bien faire des blagues, ce qui faisait de Kumo un allié de Konoha. Par ailleurs, elle était la chef des ANBU de Konoha, ce qui faisait d'elle ne des plus puissantes kunoïchi, voire la plus puissante de Konoha, et le ninja, tout sexe confondu, le plus puissant du village derrière Naruto. Enfin, elle était la sœur du Hokage en poste et la fiancée du Kazekage en poste. Autant dire qu'elle était quasiment intouchable.

Mizuo regarda Naruto.  
\- Toi tais-toi. Je me suis inquiétée comme une malade pour toi. Je suis d'ailleurs tombée dans le coma durant quelques temps avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé, en inquiétant la moitié du village avec ça. La prochaine fois, je viens.  
\- Gloups...Okay  
**« Elle** **est folle, cette femelle, fais attention gaki !**  
\- Aye, tu n'as pas tort Kurama. Elle est dangereuse...  
**\- Si tu te la mets à dos, tu ne seras pas Hokage bien longtemps...»**  
\- Je vous entends, intervint la jeune fille qui avait toujours ses Rinnengans. Fais gaffe la carpette ambulante ou sinon, ton autre toi le regrettera.  
**« Vraiment effrayante ! »  
**\- Merci du compliment ! Si je suis à Suna, c'est parce que le conseil des vieux séniles n'a pas apprécié que je sois à la tête du village en ton absence. Et même si je suis chef des ANBUS, ils sont au-dessus de moi et ils auraient pu faire des dégâts malgré que ce soit toi qui aies donné cet ordre. Nos amis ont voulu m'aider, mais ce n'est pas le moment pour que Konoha ait une guerre civile sur les bras. Donc je suis venue à Suna. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes toi aussi.  
Puis, elle désactiva ses pupilles.  
\- Au fait, tu viens pourquoi Mizu' ? demanda Gaara.  
La jeune femme reprit son air sérieux.  
\- Les funérailles débutent.  
\- Bien.

Gaara, suivit de Naruto, de Sasuke et de Mizuo se rendit sur la place principale pour faire son allocution.  
\- Aujourd'hui, un grand homme nous a quittés. Il s'agit d'Ebizo-sama. Il s'est sacrifié, comme l'a fait Chiyo-sama pour moi. Il s'est sacrifié pour sauver le Hokage de Konoha, l'homme qui m'avait sauvé, et par extension sa sœur jumelle qui est aussi ma fiancée. Il était un héros et sera reconnu comme tel.  
Puis le jeune homme repartit dans son antre avec ses deux amis et son amante. Ils retournèrent dans les appartements du rouquin car Naruto avait besoin de repos. Il se reposa durant plusieurs jours afin de récupérer tout son chakra et que Kurama aussi puisse reprendre des forces. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours. Il attendait la venue de Kakashi et Neji afin de rentrer avec eux à Konoha. Il se doutait que sa sœur resterait surement avec son rouquin. Et comme elle ne voulait jamais d'escorte, elle allait encore rentrer seule...Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait le mauvais pressentiment que Madara risquait de se servir de ses points faibles, à savoir sa famille, son amant et ses amis afin de le piéger. Alors qu'il se reposait tout en discutant avec Sasuke, Gaara et Mizuo, un chunin entra dans la pièce et s'inclina.

\- Kazekage-sama, Hokage-sama, Mizuo-sama. Kankuro-sama, Temari-sama, Hatake-san et Hyuga-san sont arrivés.  
\- Bien, fais les venir.  
\- Aye.  
Le chunin repartit et revint quelques minutes après avec les quatre ninjas. Tous étaient soulagés de retrouver leurs seigneurs et amis. Kakashi s'approcha de Naruto.  
\- Naruto, ça va ?  
\- Ca peut aller Kakashi-sensei. Mais j'aurais des trucs à raconter quand on va rentrer. D'ailleurs, devinez qui est de retour ? demanda le jeune homme avec un très grand sourire.  
\- ...Hum en te regardant, j'ai une idée mais je n'en suis pas sûr.  
\- Allez viens, dit le jeune homme à quelqu'un qui s'était mis dans l'ombre. Sasuke s'approcha.  
\- Sasuke...  
\- ...Kakashi…-sensei...  
\- Tu rentres à Konoha ? ...  
\- Hn « c'est une longue histoire. »  
\- Hmm.

Une fois que Naruto eut repris des forces, les ninjas de Konoha décidèrent de repartir afin de s'organiser. Et contre toute attente, Mizuo repartit avec eux. Elle aurait aimé rester avec Gaara, mais elle était ninja avant tout et se devait donc de protéger Naruto. En plus, elle n'aurait raté pour rien au monde les ennuis qu'allaient avoir les deux conseillers du village. Elle ne les avait jamais aimés, et c'était réciproque. Les conseillers ne l'aimaient pas car elle était trop proche de Naruto et qu'elle le faisait réfléchir...Ce qui d'habitude était rare ! Naruto était satisfait de ce choix.  
Ils arrivèrent à Konoha en trois jours, et deux ANBUS ainsi que Kurenai se présentèrent à eux.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin pour cette fois ^^

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?


	11. La roue tourne

Et comme promis, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de ma "merveilleuse" histoire (je déconne hein ^^)  
Il devrait vous plaire, étant plein de rebondissements. Bonne lecture à tout le monde et n'oubliez pas de commentez ça fait plaisir ;)

**Disclaimer:**** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf Mizuo qui est à moi tout seule ;)**

* * *

_Chapitre 11:__ La roue tourne..._

* * *

\- Hokage-sama, Mizuo-sama. Nous sommes soulagés de vous savoir en vie, Naruto-sama.  
A ces mots, Naruto baissa la tête, totalement dépité. La jeune femme le regarda, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait. Elle voulut s'approcher pour savoir, mais Kakashi la stoppa d'un regard, et elle abandonna. Tous rentrèrent dans le village, et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment central qui avait été reconstruit. En y arrivant, Naruto regarda ses amis.  
\- Kakashi-sensei, prévenez tout le monde qu'un conseil extraordinaire va avoir lieu dans...Deux heures.  
\- Bien, fit le jounin en disparaissant.  
\- Toi, reprit le jeune Hokage en regardant Sasuke, tu viens avec moi, sinon les vieux du conseil seront pas très ouverts...  
\- Hn.

Naruto pénétra dans le bâtiment suivit de Sasuke. En arrivant dans son nouveau bureau, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Tsunade. Elle était sortie du coma. La « jeune » femme, qui n'avait pas encore levé la tête pour voir les importuns qui venaient la déranger, s'énerva.  
\- Non, mais c'est un monde ça ! On ne frappe plus avant d'entrer dans le bureau du chef du village...  
\- Pourquoi, t'es encore la chef Baa-chan ?  
Tsunade releva la tête en entendant cette voix, qu'elle connaissait très bien.  
\- Na...ruto ? Je ne supporte pas que l'on m'appelle ainsi, tu le sais...  
\- Yep !  
Elle le regarda, soulagée de son retour.  
\- Bon, pourquoi dis-tu que tu es la chef ?  
\- Je ne comprends pas ta question...  
\- Le conseil ne t'a pas averti ?  
\- Averti de quoi ?  
\- Tu n'es plus la chef du village, le Rokudaime Hokage a été nommé...  
\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais...C'est qui ?  
\- Euh...Baa-chan, c'est moi, je suis le nouvel Hokage. J'ai été intronisé il y a presque deux semaines.

Tsunade le regarda, choquée. Non pas qu'elle doutait de ses capacités à devenir Hokage, mais elle ne s'y attendait pas vraiment.  
\- Je n'étais pas au courant... Quels enfoirés ceux-là...  
\- Bah, je demanderai des comptes au conseil...De toute façon, ils vont avoir des ennuis...  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Déjà pour le massacre du clan Uchiwa, ce qui risque d'être bien long, et aussi parce que mes consignes n'ont pas été respectées. En mon absence, c'est Mizuo qui devait diriger, puisque en terme de puissance, elle est quasiment à mon niveau, et en terme d'intelligence, bien plus que moi, mais le conseil, qui ne l'aime pas trop en a décidé autrement. C'est inadmissible.  
Tsunade sourit à cette tirade. Naruto avait vraiment toutes les qualités pour faire un bon Hokage.  
\- Bon, alors allons affronter le conseil.

Et Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi (qui est revenu entre-temps...Oui, quand quelque chose l'intéresse, il peut être à l'heure^^), Sasuke et Mizuo se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion, ou allait avoir lieu un conseil potentiellement problématique. Dans la salle, assis autour de la table, il y avait déjà Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka,...Il y avait aussi deux conseillers civils, les deux doyens, et un certain nombre de jounins : Neji, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Shikamaru pour ne citer qu'eux. Tous attendaient le début de la réunion. Naruto se plaça en bout de table, cette place étant celle de l'Hokage, avec derrière lui sa sœur puisqu'elle était chef ANBU et sa conseillère. Cela se fit sous le regard inquiet des doyens qui ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient rentrés et pensaient qu'ils pourraient manipuler Tsunade. Cette dernière se mit à côté de Naruto, ainsi que Sasuke, qui avait mis une cape en attendant que son amant lui dise de se dévoiler.  
\- Bonjour à tous, commença le jeune Rokudaime.  
Beaucoup répondirent à son salut, d'autres, notamment les doyens l'ignorèrent (ils se sont montré « sympa » lorsqu'ils lui ont remis son titre, pensant pouvoir le manipuler, mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, ils ne l'aiment pas).

\- Naruto-san, intervint Shikaku, le père de Shikamaru que Naruto appréciait beaucoup. Je pense que beaucoup d'entre nous se demandent ce qu'il s'est passé au conseil des Kages.  
\- En effet, explique-toi jeune homme, ordonna Koharu.  
\- M'expliquer ? Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire que je sache, alors arrêtez ce manque de manières conseillère Koharu.

\- Comme vous le savez, c'est le Kazekage et moi-même qui avons demandé ce conseil. Nous y avons donné nos points de vus, mais un « évènement imprévu » est venu interrompre le conseil. Madara Uchiwa.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Oui, en effet, cet homme est toujours en vie. Il tenait à expliquer au conseil son objectif.  
\- Et quel est-il ? Demanda Koharu.  
\- Il veut les bijus afin de ressusciter un autre démon, le Juubi. Le démon à dix queues, rassemblant le chakra de Ichibi, jusqu'à Kyubi. Ensuite, il compte plonger le monde dans un genjutsu éternel.  
\- C'est insensé, s'insurgea Hiashi.  
\- En effet. De plus, comme nous refusions de lui céder Kyubi, continua Naruto tout en posant une main sur son ventre, il nous a déclaré la Quatrième grande guerre des Shinobis. Mais ce ne sera pas le type de guerre que vous avez connu. Mifune-san, du pays du fer a proposé que les cinq grandes nations s'allient, sous une seule bannière.  
\- ...C'est une idée folle, s'exclama un conseiller civil.  
\- Non, c'est plutôt bien pensé, répondit Shikaku. Mais qui est censé la diriger ?  
Tous dans la salle purent voir Naruto rougir légèrement.  
\- Il a été décidé que ce serait Gaara et...moi-même.  
\- ...

Dans leur coin, les doyens commençaient à imaginer des plans pour faire obéir Naruto et donc avoir le pouvoir sur le monde ninja.  
\- Bien, continuons. Ensuite, un combat a débuté entre Madara et nous.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Intervint Inoichi. Il venait déjà d'annoncer la guerre, alors pourquoi a-t-il attaqué ?  
\- ...C'est évident. Il voulait récupérer ma partie du démon à neuf queues Kurama.  
La plupart des gens présents dans la salle, mais surtout ceux qui étaient des proches de Naruto, comprirent immédiatement.

\- Et il a réussi...ou presque...  
A ces mots, tous le regardèrent, choqués.  
\- Durant ce combat, il a réussi à mettre à terre le Raikage, le Tsuchikage et la Mizukage. Le combat s'est donc fait essentiellement entre lui et Gaara et moi. Cependant, il était trop puissant, et il a fini par nous avoir. Il nous a emmené jusqu'à l'un des repères de l'Akatsuki. Puis, après s'être assuré que personne ne le gênerait, il a commencé...l'extraction...

Après ces paroles, certains, comme Neji, Kakashi, Mizuo, Kurenai, Gai, Shikamaru, Shikaku ou encore Sasuke (tjrs sous sa cape) le regardèrent, peinés car ils savaient à quel point l'extraction est douloureuse pour le jinchuriki. De plus, ils savaient aussi que ça entrainait la mort du jinchuriki et tous, sauf Neji, Kakashi, Mizuo et Sasuke, se demandaient pourquoi il était encore en vie si sa partie du Kyubi lui avait été enlevée.

\- Pour la suite du récit, j'aurais besoin de toi, dit Naruto à l'homme sous cape.  
L'homme s'approcha et enleva sa cape. Tous purent alors voir de qui il s'agissait. Sasuke Uchiwa.  
\- Comme certains s'en doutent déjà, je n'étais pas apte à faire quoi que ce soit durant la cérémonie donc il vous expliquera mieux que moi.  
\- De toute façon, je ferais court. J'étais là, j'avais refusé d'aider Madara à faire cela. Il a donc fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas intervenir durant l'extraction. Je me suis retrouvé aux côtés de Gaara. L'extraction a duré cinq jours. Puis, ...Naruto...était mort, tout comme le Kazekage, il y a un an. Cependant, la statue s'est mise à trembler, et du chakra rouge en est sorti et est rentrée dans le corps de Naruto, sans pour autant le ressusciter, et l'œil de la statue qui s'était ouvert, s'est refermé. Madara est partit, se doutant que pour le moment, cela ne servait à rien. Nous avons ramené le...corps de Naruto à Suna. Et c'est là que le frère de celle qui s'est sacrifié pour Gaara y a un an, a décidé de faire de même et a sauvé Naruto. Fin de l'histoire.  
Tout le monde sourit en entendant comment Sasuke parlait pour raconter quelque chose

\- Bon, on va dire que c'est la version courte, mais je ne connais pas non plus la version longue.  
\- Cela signifie que tu es...mort ? demanda Tsume.  
\- En effet, mais je ne le suis plus, grâce à Sasuke et Gaara. Bon, vous savez tout.  
\- Hn, moi j'ai une question, commença Homura. Si j'ai bien compris, ta partie du Kyubi est de retour en toi ?  
\- Oui, en effet, KURAMA est de retour en moi.  
\- Mais, il n'y est plus scellé...Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que tu n'es pas KYUBI ?  
\- Comment osez-vous ? Intervint Tsunade, très irritée par ces propos.  
\- C'est simple, si le démon n'est plus scellé, il peut alors prendre possession de ce jeune homme, qui représente donc une menace.  
\- Si je puis vous contredire, Kurama n'est plus scellé depuis quelque temps déjà...Nous sommes alliés.  
\- Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de prévenir le conseil, petit insolent ?  
\- Je ne pense pas que le conseil soit au-dessus de l'Hokage qui se trouvait être Tsunade. De plus, je vous conseille de mesurer vos paroles quand vous vous adressez à moi, conseiller Homura, déclara le jeune blond, en activant ses sharingans pour effrayer les doyens.  
En voyant cela, Sasuke afficha une mine ébahie (pour un Uchiwa). Il connaissait, certes, le don de la famille de Naruto, par Mizuo, mais il ne savait pas que Naruto avait acquis sa pupille. Il ne sut pas quoi en penser.

\- C'est une menace ?  
\- Peut être bien. Ce n'est pas à l'enfant rejeté de tous que vous êtes en train de parler, mais au Rokudaime Hokage. Tachez de vous en souvenir.  
\- Comment oses-tu t'adresser à nous ainsi ?  
\- Hm, parce que JE dirige ce village. Et le protéger est suffisamment dur sans que deux vieilles chouettes viennent s'en mêler. (Le terme fit sourire plusieurs personnes)  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Ah, on en vient au passage que j'attendais avec impatience. Je commence par le plus récent. Vous avez « omis » de dire à Tsunade qu'un nouvel Hokage avait été nommé, pour avoir un ascendant sur elle et donc pour la manipuler. Ensuite, quand je suis parti, j'ai clairement annoncé que ce serait ma sœur qui dirigerait le village en mon absence puisque si je venais à mourir, elle me succéderait de par son rang et sa puissance. Vous êtes passé outre cet ordre pour diriger le village et essayer de la faire assassiner, la forçant à se rendre à Suna ou je l'ai trouvée. C'est purement inadmissible.  
Dans la salle, les visages des gens présents n'exprimaient que le dégout. Essayer de faire assassiner la sœur de l'Hokage qui est aussi la fiancée du Kazekage. Ils cherchaient la guerre ou quoi ?

-Enfin, j'ai appris que vous étiez, avec Danzo qui est mort, derrière le massacre du clan Uchiwa. Vous aviez ordonné à Itachi de tuer sa famille pour éviter leur coup d'état. Vous l'avez forcé à quitter le village comme un assassin et un déserteur alors que c'est un héros. C'est aussi sur vos ordres qu'il est entré dans l'Akatsuki qui était dangereuse pour Konoha. Il est mort dans la honte alors qu'il devrait être acclamé, tout cela à cause de vous.  
\- Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir...  
\- ...Ah bon. Et ça aussi, c'est votre devoir ? Demanda Naruto en posant des documents sur la table. Sur ce document, je peux lire que vous me trouvez trop puissant et que donc vous voulez me destituer afin de prendre le pouvoir ou, au pire de le rendre à Tsunade, que vous pensez manipuler. C'est aussi votre devoir ?

\- Pour haute trahison, je vous condamne à être jugé devant le Daimyo qui décidera de votre sort. A mort, j'espère.  
Deux ANBUS apparurent et se saisirent des deux doyens. Ils les emmenèrent en prison, sous le regard réjoui de nombreux ninjas.  
Sasuke, reconnaissant, se rapprocha de Naruto, puis, il l'embrassa, devant tout le monde.  
\- Mmmmmmh Sa...suke...

Le blond prenait un net plaisir, et cela se voyait. Autour d'eux, les ninjas avaient une mâchoire à ramasser au sol avant d'essuyer un filet de bave. Kakashi avait les yeux exorbités, en mode Tex Avery, Neji souriait et Mizuo, rouge pivoine car elle ressentait les émotions de son frère, riait à pleins poumons. Aucun ne s'attendait à cela. Tsunade les regarda, choquée mais contente. Après tout, quelle meilleure manière de voir que Sasuke ne va pas trahir à nouveau.  
Naruto, après avoir lâché les lèvres de son amant se retourna vers les ninjas, aussi rouge pivoine que sa sœur. Mais il se reprit devant l'imminence du danger.

\- Bien. Comme certains s'en doutent surement, je réintègre Sasuke au village de Konoha, pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.  
\- On se doutait frangin, fit Mizuo. Le village court à sa perte…  
\- Roh, ça va toi ! Je te ferais remarquer que si tu continues tu seras mariée à Gaara-kun !  
\- Euh…, répondit-elle très intelligemment. Mais moi je te dirais que si ça arrive, il y aura un ou une mini Uzumaki peu après…  
\- Oh mon dieu, on va tous y passer  
\- Absolument  
\- Le village ne survivra pas  
\- Tout à fait  
\- Je vais en mourir  
\- Ca c'est su…Eh ne parle pas comme cela de ton futur neveu ou de ta future nièce, dattebane !

Tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Gloups…Enfin bon, maintenant, nous devons nous préparer à la guerre puisque comme vous savez, ce qu'il reste de l'Akatsuki, c'est-à-dire une vieille momie, un poisson pourri, une fan-girl de Sasuke, un skizo, une bouteille d'eau ambulante, un mec zen qui s'excite un max et une personne inconnue veulent nous faire la fête ! A ses mots, la plupart des ninjas éclatèrent de rire, mais se concentrèrent tout de même sur la guerre.

* * *

Voilà, je pense, un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. J'espère qui vous plaira, mais pour que je le sache, laissez une review, sinon, je n'en saurais rien du tout ;)

Bye !


	12. Enlèvement

Salut les z'amis. Je viens vous poster cette suite tant attendue. Elle devrait vous apporter satisfaction, à mon humble avis xD  
Mais donnez-moi vos avis pour que je m'améliore sinon, cela ne m'aide pas énorme.

Merci à **Maire de Tahiti** pour ces review à tous les chapitres, c'est sympa ^^

**Disclaimer:** tout est à Masashi Kishimoto sauf Mizuo et maintenant Uï

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Chapitre 12: L'enlèvement_

* * *

Cependant, une année passa sans que la guerre commence. Tous les mois, les Kages se retrouvaient afin de peaufiner leurs tactiques, partager leurs infos,... Les ninjas s'entraînaient, se préparaient,...

Un jour, à Suna, une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux bleus pâles (oui, on sait que c'est moi^^), se préparait à rentrer à Konoha. Elle avait passé deux semaines en compagnie de son rouquin, pour euh...le « travail »... Mais bon, il fallait qu'elle rentre à Konoha pour faire son rapport. En effet, elle avait appris que les troupes de l'Akatsuki commençaient à bouger. Après s'être habillée et avoir embrassé son rouquin une dernière fois, elle quitta le village. Une fois sortie du désert, elle passa par la forêt des ombres. Une forêt dans laquelle elle aimait bien se balader car elle était calme. En passant d'arbre en arbre, elle arriva devant une petite rivière. Elle se stoppa, prit un peu d'eau, mais avant de repartir, elle vit un couple. Il y avait une jeune femme, aux cheveux aussi rouges que les siens et aux yeux ocre, ainsi qu'un garçon aux cheveux blancs. Quand la jeune ANBU vit le visage du garçon, elle s'inquiéta. Il s'agissait de Suigetsu, un membre de l'Akatsuki. La jeune fille se dit qu'elle allait continuer rapidement son chemin, mais l'autre jeune fille qui lui ressemblait étrangement la vit, et, joueuse, elle se jeta sur elle.

\- Qui es-tu ?  
\- ...

Puisque elle ne voulait pas lui répondre, elle prit un kunaï et, avec, elle cassa son masque...pour se retrouver face à une parfaite copie d'elle-même si ce n'est la différence des yeux. Surprise, elle recula légèrement, ce qui permit à Mizuo de se relever. Elle s'épousseta et décida de continuer sa route comme si rien ne s'était passé. Suigetsu, de son côté, se rapprocha de la fille.

\- Uï, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Cette fille, elle...me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.  
\- Hein, quoi ? « Ce doit être celle dont parlait Madara-sama » Je crois que Madara-sama recherche cette jeune femme.  
\- Qui ? Papi Tobi recherche cette fille ?  
\- Yep !  
\- Ah, bah je vais la rattraper.

La dénommée Uï se saisit d'une sarbacane qu'elle mit à sa bouche. Elle inspira puis souffla, et une petite aiguille sortit du tube, en direction de l'ANBU. Cette dernière, sentant l'aiguille arriver se retourna et l'évite, mais la jeune femme, qui avait apparemment prévu cela, fit un shunshin et planta une nouvelle aiguille directement dans l'épaule de son adversaire. Mizuo s'effondra quelques secondes plus tard, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement alors qu'elle était consciente. Uï se rapprocha d'elle, un sourire sadique accroché à ses lèvres. Elle mit la jeune fille sur ses épaules après lui avoir passé des menottes anti-chakra aux poignets et aux chevilles, puis, avec Suigetsu, rentra au repère de l'Akatsuki. A peine arrivée, elle se retrouva face à Madara.

\- Que m'as-tu donc encore ramené ? Tu ne remplaces pas Kakuzu comme trésorière que je sache.  
\- Roooh, sois pas méchant papy Tobi, répondit la jeune rouquine.  
\- Tu sais que je déteste ce surnom Uï...

Alors qu'il n'avait pas fini sa phrase, Uï posa la jeune ANBU au sol qui darda un regard plein de haine pour celui qui avait fait mourir son frère et son fiancé une fois déjà, et qui avait manipulé son « frère ». Madara fut surpris bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Tiens donc, ne serait-ce pas Mizuo Uzumaki, fiancée du Kazekage, sœur du Hokage et...deuxième jinchuriki de Kyubi ?  
\- Elle vaut donc le fait que je t'appelle Papy Tobi! S'exclama Uï, les yeux avec des cœurs dedans.  
\- ...No comment, mais tu as bien fait de me la ramener, Uï. Je vais m'en occuper...  
\- Oki, papy Tobi  
\- Grrrrr...

Madara se rapprocha et mit la fille sur son épaule, puis il disparut dans son ninjutsu spatio-temporel. Il réapparut au sous-sol, dans les cachots. Il rentra dans la cage puis il assomma la jeune femme. Ensuite, il lui enleva ses menottes et la ligota contre le mur avec des chaînes faîtes dans le même métal. Enfin, il apposa quatre sceaux sur le corps de la jeune fille : un sceau de paralysie, un sceau anti-chakra, un sceau de silence et un sceau d'aveuglement. Il quitta ensuite la pièce.  
\- « Pour le moment, je ne vais rien te faire. C'est Kabuto qui va venir te chercher pour ses petites expériences et quand il aura fini, je m'occuperai de toi, pensa Madara. »

Ce que ni Madara, ni Uï et Suigetsu savaient, c'est qu'une personne avait assisté à l'enlèvement de la jeune princesse de Konoha (bah oui, elle est sœur et fille d'Hokage !). Il s'agissait d'un ninja des villages de l'alliance : Darui, du village de Kumo. Il lui arrivait souvent de faire des reconnaissances dans ce quartier où se trouvait le dernier repère connu de l'Akatsuki. Il avait donc tout vu. Après le départ des deux membres de l'Akatsuki, il se dirigea à toute allure vers le village de Konoha. En arrivant, il fut naturellement stoppé pour vérifier son identité. Ce stratagème avait été mis en place pour éviter que des traîtres prennent la place des alliés. Une fois autorisé à entrer, il alla au palais de l'Hokage, et entra sans frapper dans le bureau. Il tomba sur un Naruto endormi qui se faisait « maltraiter » par Sasuke pour pimenter le réveil. Il posa un genou au sol et attendit.

\- Dobe, y a de la visite...  
\- Mmmh, c'est qui ?  
\- Un ninja de Kumo.  
Naruto se rassit correctement, sachant que Kumo ne se déplaçait jamais sans une raison valable.

\- Je t'écoute ninja.  
\- Hokage-sama. Il y a de cela une journée, j'étais en patrouille dans la forêt des ombres et j'y ai vu deux membres de l'Akatsuki.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Une ANBU qui était dans la zone est malencontreusement tombée sur eux. Ils l'ont enlevée après l'avoir droguée.  
\- ...Une ANBU de quel village ?  
\- De Konoha. C'était Mizuo-Hime. Je n'ai rien pu faire Hokage-sama. Je suis désolé.  
\- QUOI ? Ils...ils ont enlevé ma sœur...fut tout ce que Naruto put dire, sous le choc.  
\- Merde. De quel droit Madara a osé ? S'énerva Sasuke. Il va payer cher.  
\- Sasuke, dis à Tsunade d'organiser une conférence avec les Kages des autres pays. Nous devons la retrouver quitte à envoyer une centaine de ninjas.  
\- Hn...Naruto, je sais que c'est ta sœur, mais pour un seul ninja ils n'accepteront pas.  
\- Ils devront bien...Elle est le deuxième réceptacle de Kurama...

\- QUOI ? S'exclama Sasuke, abandonnant pour une fois son attitude glaçon.  
\- Elle était là tout comme moi lors de l'attaque. Mon père a scellé la moitié en elle et l'autre en moi. Cela ne fait que depuis que je suis Hokage que je le sais. Comme tu t'en doutais, le conseil ne me l'aurait jamais dit sinon. De plus, je ne l'ai connue que lors de l'examen chunin.  
\- Pourtant vous êtes très vite devenus proches, non ?  
\- En effet, peut-être un lien, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je sais qu'elle a grandi un temps dans la rue, mais suite à divers incidents, elle fut très protégée par les ANBU, ce qui pourrait en partie expliquer son talent et sa position. Ne te méprends pas, je ne dis pas qu'elle est une sur-femme, elle est comme toi et moi, une fille brisée par son passé mais qui a tout fait pour recoller les morceaux. Mais si je devais parier, je dirais que Kurama l'aide.  
\- Est-elle au courant ?  
\- Naturellement vu que je suis au courant pour moi et elle aussi, elle l'est pour elle. Et mon père lui a dit. Je ne sais pas si comme moi, elle parle avec Kurama, mais en tout cas elle sait. Je n'ai pas envie que cet enfoiré lui fasse du mal... De toute façon, nous la sauverons avant, dattebayo ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle revive ce qu'elle a vécu il y a quatre ans.  
\- Je vois de quoi tu veux parler...

* * *

Ce chapitre est moins long que la moyenne car je poste plus vite que je n'écris... Pas facile d'être comme Flash xD  
Je ne posterai ni la semaine prochaine, ni encore la suivant. On se retrouve donc le 11 avril. Soyez patients je vous en prie ^^ et inventez-moi des suites possible xD

Bye


	13. Passé

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

_**Non non, je ne suis pas morte, ni enterrée, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je sais que cela fait presque un an que je n'ai rien posté pour cette fic mais je viens remédier à cela aujourd'hui. Je vous poste un joli chapitre rien que pour vous. J'ai un emploi du temps compliqué (la fac entre autre) et il y aura donc des pauses, des lenteurs et autres. Mais je n'abandonne pas.**_

_**Merci à Maire De Tahiti, Taname7, tassm32 et Mamsayi pour me suivre, ainsi qu'à tous les autres !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Chapitre 13 :_ Passé

FLASH-BACK

Mizuo avait 14 ans depuis quelques jours, et elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa défunte mère avec ses longs cheveux rouges. Malheureusement, le côté négatif de cela était que toute personne qui avait connu Kushina pouvait très vite faire le lien. Et donc l'enfant pouvait faire l'objet de convoitises. Et justement, un homme avait fait le lien. Cet homme connaissait la puissance de l'ancienne jinchuriki du clan Uzumaki, et il voulait mener des expériences. Il voulait savoir si ce clan disparu avait possédé un pouvoir héréditaire. Et quoi de mieux qu'une Uzumaki ?

Un matin, un mois après la fin de la première partie de l'examen chunin, Mizuo se baladait dans les rues de Konoha. Elle avait besoin de s'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe ainsi que de nouveaux kunaïs. Son frère étant surement en train de s'entraîner avec Ero-Sennin, elle y était allée seule. Hinata avait proposé de l'accompagner, mais elle avait décliné car elle aimait être seule, sauf quand il s'agissait de son frère. Certes, elle s'entendait aussi avec tous les autres jeunes de sa génération, surtout Sasuke, mais ce n'était pas grave. Voyant que la rue principale était bondée, elle passa par une petite rue peu voire pas fréquentée, et alors qu'elle avançait sans regarder devant elle, elle percuta un jeune homme. C'était un garçon assez grand, avec des cheveux gris, attachés en queue de cheval, et des lunettes rondes. Il portait un pantalon et un haut violet. La jeune fille s'inclina.  
\- Excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, Mizuo-Hime, ricana le jeune homme.  
\- Comment me connaissez-vous ? Et pourquoi m'appelez-vous –Hime ?  
\- Oh, je vous connais très bien, tout comme mon maître. Quant au pourquoi, c'est un secret...  
\- Bah tant pis, moi je me casse. Au revoir.  
\- Oh, vous n'allez pas me quitter ainsi, ce serait méchant de votre part.  
Elle continua son chemin en l'ignorant. Alors il disparut dans un nuage de fumée et réapparut devant elle. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire le moindre geste et exerça une pression sur l'un de ses points vitaux, situé au-dessus de sa carotide. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras. Il se releva tout en la portant. Puis, il apposa un sceau sur sa poitrine pour la maintenir inconsciente car il ne voulait pas avoir de mauvaises surprises durant le trajet, et il quitta le village discrètement. Il passa par la forêt et arriva dans un des repères secrets de son maître qui n'était autre que le vil serpent, Orochimaru. Il arriva devant lui et s'inclina tout en posant la fille au sol.  
\- Tiens, que me ramènes-tu Kabuto ?  
\- La jeune fille que vous voulez avoir depuis plusieurs mois. La fille Uzumaki. Il faut bien avouer qu'elle est plus facile à attraper que son frère qui est toujours sous la protection de votre ancien camarade, Jiraya.  
\- Ku ku ku, comme c'est intéressant. Je vais pouvoir étudier tout ce que je voulais : Kyubi (il est logiquement au courant puisqu'il n'avait pas encore trahi à l'époque), son chakra et ses pouvoirs si elle en a. Place-la dans la salle d'examen, nous allons bien nous amuser, fit le sanin en passant sa longue langue sur la joue de l'enfant. Fais en sorte qu'elle reste inconsciente, mais pas avec ce sceau, il ne faudrait pas qu'il réagisse avec le chakra du démon.  
\- Bien Orochimaru-sama, répondit Kabuto.  
Il se releva, reprit la jeune fille dans ses bras et quitta la salle. Il alla dans la salle d'examen et la déposa sur une table d'opération en métal. Il lui sangla les poignets, les chevilles et le ventre, puis il mit la table à la verticale. Il prépara une perfusion dans un sachet, lui mit la seringue pour l'administrer dans le bras. Puis, il enleva le sceau. Etant donné que le produit n'avait pas encore agi, la jeune fille se réveilla.  
\- Hnnn, où-suis-je ?  
\- Dans l'un des repères de mon maître, lui répondit Kabuto  
\- Mais...pourquoi ?  
\- Il veut...t'étudier !  
\- Quoi ? ...Non,...laissez-moi rentrer...chez moi, gémit l'enfant  
\- Oh, non, tu es bien trop précieuse, lui fit savoir Kabuto en lui donnant une claque.  
\- Je...vous le...ferais...pa...yer...'ttebane…  
Et elle se rendormit sous l'effet du sédatif. Une fois qu'il l'eût bâillonnée et qu'il se fut assuré de tout, le bras droit d'Orochimaru commença les expériences « préliminaires ».

Au village de Konoha, le soir même.  
Naruto venait de rentrer de son entraînement avec le maître des crapauds, et sa seule envie était d'aller manger des ramens chez Ichiraku. Alors, il rentra chez lui pour récupérer sa sœur qui aimait tout autant que lui ce plat. Mais, en arrivant à leur appartement, il ne la trouva pas. Il se dit que peut-être elle n'avait pas pu attendre et y était allée sans lui, donc il se rendit au restaurant. Mais une fois encore, elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Il demanda au restaurateur.  
\- Teuchi-san, tu n'aurais pas vu ma sœur par hasard ?  
\- Non, désolé Naruto-kun, je ne l'ai pas vu. Même ce midi elle n'est pas passée.  
\- Okay, merci quand même.  
Il repartit. Il passa ensuite chez Sasuke, car il savait que son coéquipier et sa sœur s'entendait bien. Mais ce dernier non plus ne l'avait pas croisé. Il partit avec Naruto à sa recherche. Le blond fit plusieurs kage bushin pour la chercher dans le village, puis l'original et Sasuke se rendirent chez Tsunade pour savoir si elle n'avait pas eue de mission.  
\- Yo Baa-chan !  
\- Naruto ! Ne m'appelle pas ainsi espèce de sale morveux, s'énerva la Godaime.  
\- J'ai une question. Est-ce-que tu as envoyé ma sœur en mission ?  
\- Mizuo ? Non, elle n'est pas en mission que je sache, pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne la trouve nulle part, ni chez moi, ni chez Ichiraku...J'ai envoyé des clones à sa recherche, mais pour le moment, rien.  
\- C'est étrange. Les gardes des portes m'auraient avertie si elle était sortie.  
Au moment où elle finit sa phrase, un clone de Naruto entra dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers son original, lui donna quelque chose et se révoqua. Naruto regarda ce que son clone lui avait passé, et il blêmit.  
\- Naruto, que se passe-t-il ?  
Il montra ce qu'il tenait.  
\- Ce...ce bandeau, c'est moi qui l'ai offert à Mizu' pour son dernier anniv'. Elle ne s'en sépare jamais, jamais...  
\- Cela confirme mes craintes...elle a été enlevée, déclara Tsunade.  
\- Quoi ? Mais comment ? Par qui ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Comment, je ne sais pas. Par qui, j'ai une idée. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'Orochimaru.  
\- Ce serpent ? Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. « Peut-être pour étudier Kyubi, ou quelque chose en rapport avec les Uzumaki, pensa Tsunade. »  
\- Nous devons aller la sauver.  
\- Je sais. Réunis sur le champ tous les genins de ta promotion, ainsi que Shikamaru.  
\- Bien.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout le monde était là : Sakura, Sasuke (qui était déjà là), Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, et Shino. Tous se demandaient la raison de cette convocation.  
\- Bien. Je vous ai convoqué pour une mission de rang A, si ce n'est S.  
\- QUOI ? hurlèrent tous les jeunes ninjas en chœur.  
\- Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, une de vos camarades a été enlevée. Il s'agit de Mizuo Uzumaki. La sœur de Naruto pour ceux qui ne le savent pas.  
Les genins regardèrent le jeune blond qui était tout abattu.  
\- D'après nos informations, nous pensons que celui qui l'a enlevée est Orochimaru.  
\- L'un des Sanins légendaires ? demanda Lee.  
\- En effet. Il a plusieurs repères dans la forêt. Votre mission est donc de trouver son repère et de récupérer votre camarade. Essayez le plus possible d'éviter l'affrontement avec Orochimaru car vous n'êtes pas de taille. Je sais que c'est probablement une mission suicide, mais si je n'avais pas décidé de le faire, Naruto et Sasuke y seraient allés seuls. Bon courage.  
Les douze jeunes ressortirent du bureau, rentrèrent se préparer et se retrouvèrent à la porte ouest du village dix minutes plus tard.  
\- Mais, est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi ce teme a enlevé Mizuo ? demanda Sakura qui s'entendait bien avec la sœur du jinchuriki.  
\- Non, lui répondit Naruto.  
\- Bon, partons, déclara Shikamaru.  
Et ils partirent tous en direction de la forêt. Ils mirent plusieurs jours, même s'ils disposaient du flair de Kiba, des insectes de Shino et du Byakugan de Neji et d'Hinata, afin de trouver le repère car Orochimaru le protégeait de toutes les manières humainement possibles.  
Une fois aux portes du repère, ils se mirent en mode « discrétion absolue » et entrèrent. L'endroit était un vrai labyrinthe souterrain, mais ils ne se découragèrent pas. Ils voulaient tous sauver leur amie. Ils finirent par arriver devant une salle, fermée à double tour. Neji utilisa son dojutsu.  
\- Il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur de cette pièce, déclara le jeune homme.  
\- Bien. Alors entrons.  
Shikamaru força la serrure, et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Ce qu'ils y virent fit vomir les filles du groupe. Mizuo était attachée à une table de métal placée à la verticale. Elle était aussi bâillonnée. Elle avait une perfusion dans chaque bras. D'après Sakura, qui faisait une formation de Médic-nin, la première perfusion était un sédatif extrêmement puissant, et la seconde contenait un produit qui bloquait le chakra. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroits et laissaient apparaître de nombreuses ecchymoses ou blessures, dont certaines très graves. La jeune fille était très pâle et respirait faiblement. De plus, elle avait surement souffert au vu des sillons de larmes sur ses joues. Naruto s'approcha.  
\- Co...Comment a...a-t-il osé...lui faire ça ? Cet enfoiré va payer. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais il paiera.  
\- Naruto, il faut la ramener au village pour que maître Tsunade la soigne, déclara Sakura. Avec mes connaissances actuelles, je ne peux rien faire.  
\- ...oui  
Neji et Sasuke s'approchèrent. Le Hyuga enleva le bâillon qui enserrait les lèvres de la jeune Uzumaki, puis il défit doucement ses liens, de peur de la blesser encore plus. Puis, Sasuke la rattrapa pour qu'elle ne tombe pas par terre. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras (version princesse). Ensuite, tous repartirent, en formation serrée autour de la blessée. Par chance, à aucun moment ils ne croisèrent Orochimaru ou son serviteur car ils étaient surement sortis. Cependant, ils durent se battre contre quelques gardes mais ce fut tout. Ils rentrèrent au village à toute vitesse. Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux portes, un ninja les vit et prévint l'Hokage. Elle arriva quelques instants plus tard. Quand elle vit l'état de la jeune fille, elle se promit de tuer l'ancien sanin de ses propres mains si possible. Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, puis passa son chakra curatif au-dessus de son corps. Au bout d'environ deux heures, elle se releva.  
\- Ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Elle aura besoin de repos, mais d'ici un mois ou deux, elle pourra repartir en mission.  
Tous ses amis sautèrent de joie, et particulièrement son frère, qui avait eu une peur bleue.

(Il est normal que pour le moment, les émotions et blessures de l'un ne touche pas l'autre, ils ne sont pas assez proches pour cela)

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

\- Nous allons organiser une mission de sauvetage, déclara le jeune Rokudaime.  
\- Oui, mais Naruto, tu ne pourras pas en faire partie...  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu es aussi le jinchuriki de Kyubi, lui répondit Sasuke. Ils ont Mizuo, s'ils t'attrapent, c'est la fin.  
\- Je m'en fiche, elle est ma sœur donc j'irais. De plus, je saurai si elle est blessée ou autre. Mais, d'abord, il faut faire la conférence.  
Et ce qu'il dit fut fait. Environ une heure plus tard, Naruto était assis à son bureau, une caméra et une télévision placées devant lui. Il se trouvait « face » aux quatre autres Kages.  
\- Hokage, que se passe-t-il pour que vous nous contactiez si soudainement ? Demanda Mei.  
\- L'Akatsuki a repris du service, déclara Naruto.  
\- Quoi ?! Et comment le savez-vous ? S'énerva le Raikage.  
\- Ils...ont enlevé ma sœur, Mizuo Uzumaki.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda le Raikage qui connaissait la jeune par l'intermédiaire de Bee.  
\- QUOI ? « S'exclama » Gaara, très inquiet pour sa fiancée.  
\- Ils ont fait cela car elle est le deuxième hôte de Kyubi.  
\- Alors c'est elle le second Jinchuriki...dit le Tsuchikage.  
\- Naruto, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Demanda Gaara  
\- Je...Je me disais que c'était à Mizu' de le faire. Mais elle voulait te protéger donc elle n'a rien dit.  
\- Nous devons envoyer des ninjas à sa recherche, déclara Mei.  
\- J'ai déjà plusieurs volontaires dans mon village, libre à vous d'en rajouter. Et moi-même, je participerai.  
\- N'est-ce pas trop dangereux Hokage-dono ? Vous êtes-vous aussi recherché par ces brigands.  
\- Certes, mais je serais un bien mauvais Hokage si je ne portais pas secours à ma propre sœur. C'est donc décidé, j'irais. De plus, si elle meurt, je mourrai probablement.  
Plusieurs équipes furent montées et dispersées sur tout le continent ninja pour retrouver la jeune femme et donc par la même occasion l'Akatsuki.

* * *

_**Un avis ?**_


End file.
